Um Conto de Muitos Anos Atrás
by Angela Danton
Summary: Tradução da história de Star of the North. Todos nós os conhecemos, pois sem eles o que seria de Hogwarts? O corajoso Gryffindor, a justa Ravenclaw, a doce Hufflepuff, o astuto Slytherin. Fundadores de Hogwarts Escola de Magia de Bruxaria.
1. Prólogo

Um Conto de Muitos Anos Atrás – Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens que você reconhece não são meus. São da JKR. Os personagens que você não reconhece são da Star of the North.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Star of the North. Só estou traduzindo. Uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, que eu fiquei feliz de conhecer.

**A.N.: **O inglês que esta autora utiliza na história está em um nível bem avançado. Além de ser uma história maravilhosa, é um desafio que eu estou querendo superar. Espero não fracassar com esta tradução e que vocês gostem desta história tanto quanto eu.

Divirtam-se:)

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Na longa história do Mundo Mágico, que se estende desde o Início dos Tempos, existem dois bruxos e duas bruxas que para sempre serão renomados e celebrados em todo o mundo em todas as comunidades mágicas._

"_Estes quatro são aqueles, que, contra todas as desigualdades e contra todos os bruxos mais poderosos de seu tempo, empenharam-se pela superioridade e a educação das crianças nas belas-artes da magia._

"_Seus nomes estarão gravados por toda a eternidade nas páginas da história:_

"_Rowena Ravenclaw, de Glen,_

"_Helga Hufflepuff, de Caerwyn Valley,_

"_Godric Gryffindor, de Wild Moor,_

"_Salazar Slytherin, de Fen._

"_Fundadores de Hogwarts, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria."_

**---Hogwarts, uma História; Autor Desconhecido.**

Rowena limpou as mãos sujas no avental. Sua mãe viria procurá-la logo, por isso ela tinha que aproveitar ao máximo o pouco tempo livre que ela conseguia dispor.

Ela estava em pé, em cima de uma pedra em um riacho raso. O chão estava coberto por uma fina camada da neve do inverno que havia acabado de chegar, mas perto da borda da pedra, a lama da chuva do dia anterior estava profunda e pegajosa.

A garota de quinze anos levantou sua saia acima dos tornozelos, mordeu seu lábio inferior por um instante, ponderando se era realmente a coisa mais sábia a se fazer, então, respirou fundo e entrou no riacho congelado.

_Tomara que você esteja lá, Helga, ou eu arrancarei sua cabeça por isso. _Ela pensou.

Helga Hufflepuff morava em Caerwyn Valley, a algumas poucas milhas de distância da casa de Rowena na estreita ravina comumente referida como o Glen.

O Glen era muito longo e muito estreito, com uma vegetação bastante densa. Onde não estava cheio de árvores, havia uma coleção de prados verdejantes cortados por riachos pequenos e cristalinos. Ele se abria em Caerwyn Valley.

Caerwyn Valley era muito plano e tinha algumas poucas árvores. A maior parte de seus prados eram cultivados e transformados em campos férteis.

Helga vivia na aldeia de Culhwch. Tinha três irmãs mais velhas, dois irmãos mais velhos e um irmão caçula. Ela tinha uma natureza generosa e era bondosa com todos – pessoas e animais. Tinha longas madeixas douradas e olhos de um azul tão escuro que às vezes pareciam negros. Estava sempre alegre e despreocupada. Com freqüência Rowena se perguntava como uma pessoa podia ser tão feliz.

Principalmente alguém como Helga, que precisava esconder coisas de sua própria família. Ser descoberta significava apenas uma coisa: morte.

Quando ela era mais nova, Rowena tinha ciúmes da aparência de Helga. A outra garota era dois anos mais nova que ela, e ainda assim sempre parecia mais madura e bonita do que ela jamais poderia ser, ou assim pensava ela.

Agora, entretanto, ela chegou à conclusão que nem mesmo mágica poderia mudar seus cachos avermelhados e seus olhos cor de avelã.

Rowena tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore ao tentar sair do riacho, murmurando algumas pragas que ela aprendeu com comerciantes ambulantes que passavam por Culhwch. Sua mãe lavaria sua boca com sabão se ela ouvisse sua única filha falando desta maneira.

_Como fui concordar em fazer isso? _Ela pensou, com amargura, enquanto se curvava para ver se havia feito algum estrago. Satisfeita, ela olhou ao redor com cuidado, para ter certeza que não havia ninguém à vista, e tirou de dentro da manga larga de seu vestido uma vareta longa e fina feita de azevinho. Ela sussurrou algumas palavras bem escolhidas e seus sapatos molhados secaram instantaneamente.

Naturalmente, Rowena Ravenclaw era uma bruxa. Ela vinha de uma longa linhagem de bruxas e bruxos. Esta era a razão de morar em um lugar tão isolado. Ninguém vivia no Glen – apenas alguns pastores de ovelhas e cabras e os Ravenclaws. Naqueles tempos, pertencer ao mundo mágico significava morte, o que também explicava por que Helga Hufflepuff tinha que manter segredo sobre seus talentos especiais.

A mãe de Rowena descobriu sobre a mágica de Helga em uma de suas poucas visitas à aldeia e imediatamente a colocou sob sua proteção. Sob o pretexto de desejar uma amiga para a filha, com freqüência ela convidava Helga para o ir ao Glen e, juntas, as duas garotas estudavam magia.

Com um suspiro, Rowena guardou novamente a varinha na manga de seu vestido e arrastou-se pelo chão enlameado. Mais cedo durante a manhã, a coruja de Helga, Afanen, surgiu com um bilhete pedindo para ela ir o mais depressa que pudesse ao local de encontro usual. Rowena sabia que era inútil tentar lembrar a amiga que caminhar até o vale no inverno não era uma boa experiência. Ela iria apenas encolher os ombros, em um gesto de indiferença.

O local de encontro "usual" era um grande carvalho logo na saída do Glen. No verão elas subiam até os galhos mais altos e faziam competições para atirar bolotas (e a desgraça se abateria sobre Rowena, se sua mãe algum dia descobrisse). Freqüentemente as duas eram repreendidas por transeuntes que por acidente eram atingidos por estas bolotas.

Entretanto, no inverno, era uma árvore muito melancólica, ficava pingando água sobre elas. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez em cima de Rowena naquele exato instante. Ela soltou uma longa série de maldições.

"Francamente, Raven! O que sua mão diria?" uma voz clara, tentando reprimir o riso, sem sucesso, perguntou.

Rowena se virou para responder Helga. "Minha mãe não vai saber disso, ou vai, Helga?"

A garota alegre de treze anos sorriu. "Claro que não, minha querida! Isso tiraria toda a graça de caçoar de você e jogar na sua cara por toda a eternidade."

"Você é má, Helga Hufflepuff." Rowena disse com amargura. "O que é tão importante para você me fazer vir até aqui do Glen logo após a primeira nevasca? E te aviso, é bom que seja um bom motivo, ou irei te enfeitiçar até Hades antes que possa dizer outra palavra."

"Ah, _é _muito bom, Raven! Eu juro!" Helga disse com entusiasmo. "Há Pessoas na aldeia!"

Qualquer que fosse a reação de Rowena que Helga esperava, com certeza não era isso. A garota mais velha ficou encarando a amiga, com sobrancelhas levantadas. "E? Sempre existem pessoas na aldeia, Helga – este é o _significado _de aldeia. Um lugar onde as pessoas vivem."

Helga sacudiu a cabeça. "Não aldeões, Raven! Não se faça de surda! Pessoas de verdade! Pessoas que vêem de longe. Aventureiros. _Dois _deles!"

"É isso? Foi por causa disso que eu me desloquei cinco milhas neste tempo horrível? Por causa disso eu tive minhas anáguas e saia molhadas? Por causa disso me arrisquei a ter um mês de confinamento em minha casa? Por _viajantes_?"

"Err... sim? Mas, Raven! Você _tem_ que vir e vê-los! Eles são tão finos! Eles carregam _espadas_! E suas roupas! Tenho certeza que nunca viu nada mais fino! Bordados de ouro e esmeraldas e rubis e trabalhos artísticos e delicados em prata e veludo e seda e anéis e medalhões e –"

Rowena levantou a mão e Helga fechou a boca. "Chega! Tudo bem, Helga! Irei com você! Mas esta é a ultima vez! Entendeu?"

"Sim, Raven." Respondeu Helga, com acanhamento.

"E me promete que serás boa e nunca me incomodarás novamente com essas ninharias?"

"Sim, Raven."

"E nunca, _jamais_ me chamar novamente logo após a primeira nevasca apenas por causa de viajantes?"

"Sim, Raven."

"Você jura?"

"Sim, Raven."

"Muito bem. Vamos."

Feliz, Helga a guiou até a aldeia.

* * *

Helga sabia que Rowena odiava ficar na aldeia por longo tempo, mas ela havia decidido que este era um evento que não podia ser perdido. Viajantes de lugares distantes nunca iam a Culhwch. A aldeia era muito pequena e muito insignificante para pessoas de lugares estranhos visitarem-na.

E aqueles dois que chegaram no dia anterior... Helga estava certa quando disse a Rowena que ela nunca viu nada tão fino em sua vida.

Ambos mal pareciam ter chegado aos vinte anos. Ambos estavam acostumados a melhores acomodações que aquelas oferecidas na única hosperaria de Culhwch, The Bear Spear, mas fizeram o melhor que podiam com o que tinham.

O mais velho dos dois era alto e magro. Ele estava muito pálido e suas pálpebras estavam um pouco caídas, demonstrando exaustão. Os dois explicaram que isso era conseqüência de uma doença grave que o acometeu.

Ele tinha os cabelos pretos, longos e brilhantes, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor.

Basicamente, suas vestimentas eram verdes: um manto verde-escuro, uma túnica verde-mar, coberta por uma veste de veludo de um verde sombrio, um sobretudo verde claro e calças de um verde-esmeralda dentro de um par de botas de um curioso tom de verde-escuro, feitas do couro de alguma espécie estranha de animal.

Onde ele não tinha verde, tinha prata. Seu manto era ornado por fios de prata e preso por um broche de prata na forma de uma serpente. Sua túnica era presa por um cinto feito do mesmo material de suas botas e o fecho era formado por uma cabeça de serpente, também de prata. Dentro da túnica, ele guardava um colar de prata. Helga não tinha certeza, mas pensou que deveria ter um medalhão com forma de serpente.

Ele chegou a Culhwch montado em um grande cavalo cor de avelã e tinha, enrolada em seu braço, uma pequena serpente de estimação.

Seu companheiro era mais alto que ele, e mesmo tendo os ombros mais largos, conseguia parecer ser mais magro. Ele tinha uma cabeleira preta e sombra de barba no rosto. Seus olhos ardentes eram de um azul brilhante e tinha uma nefasta tendência a olhar as pessoas direto dentro dos olhos enquanto falava com elas – um hábito que desconcertava a muitos.

Enquanto seu amigo estava vestido em verde e prata, ele estava vestido em vermelho e ouro: sua túnica, longa, era vermelha, com brocados em ouro, em sua cintura tinha um cinto feito do mesmo couro que o cinto de seu amigo, a diferença era a cor, um laranja escuro, e o fecho tinha forma de um leão rugindo. Sua camisa era de um rosa pálido com punhos em ouro. As calças eram de um vermelho bem escuro e as botas feitas do mesmo couro laranja escuro. No cinto, estava pendurada uma poderosa espada prateada, a punho coberto de rubis enormes e brilhantes, a bainha era feita do mesmo couro laranja-escuro e tinha decorações feitas em ouro. Ele estava coberto por um manto de um escarlate bem escuro, preso na garganta por um grande broche, com a forma de um leão.

Seu cavalo era um enorme garanhão, cujos arreios eram feitos de veludo vermelho e a sela marchetada em ouro.

Helga nunca havia visto pessoas iguais a essas e queria dividir toda aquela emoção com sua melhor amiga.

"Aí esta você, Helga!" Chamou Alis. Alis era uma das amigas de Helga na aldeia e a que menos guardava ressentimentos em relação a Rowena. "Oh. Olá para você também, Rowena."

As garotas da aldeia não gostavam de Rowena. As roupas da garota estavam sempre gastas e os cabelos despenteados. Além do mais, ela praguejava muito e bebia cidra e cerveja como se fosse um homem. Uma vez ela socou uma garota chamada Gwyneth após esta garota chamá-la de vadia.

"Olá Alis. Você esteve me procurando?" respondeu Helga, tentando evitar a briga iminente, caso Rowena percebesse o tom de desdém na voz de Alis, coisa que certamente ela perceberia.

"Sim – todas nós estávamos. Eirian acabou de ir para a sua casa – você não a viu?"

"Não. Raven e eu acabamos de chegar de fora da aldeia."

"Ah, acho que isso explica tudo. Um momento – deixe-me chamar as outras. Hefina! Llwella! Mairwen! Gwyneth! Helga está aqui – e Rowena."

Jogando olhares sombrios na direção de Rowena, as quatro garotas chegaram lá em poucos segundos, logo se reunindo a elas Eirian – um pouco ofegante.

"Bem? O que vocês querem?" disse Rowena. Helga recuou um pouco ao ouvir o tom impaciente na voz da amiga. Rowena tinha mais tolerância às garotas da aldeia que elas tinham à ela.

"Não é nada com você, Ravencorvo." Gwyneth disse de forma maliciosa.

"É Ravenclaw, sua –" Rowena espumou.

"Gwyneth, por favor?" Helga implorou, sabendo que Rowena odiava quando faziam trocadilhos com o seu nome.

Resmungando, Gwyneth se moderou. Alis falou. "As Pessoas saíram de seus quartos não faz nem uma hora – nós achamos que você devia saber! Eles são tão adoráveis!" Ela falou arrebatadamente.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Helga pode ver Rowena virando os olhos. _Talvez trazê-la até aqui não tenha sido uma boa idéia, afinal de contas_, ela pensou.

"Vamos!" disse Alis excitada. "Vamos lá dar uma olhada! Nós só estávamos esperando por você!"

Com Alis liderando o grupo e Rowena na retaguarda, as oito garotas entraram em The Bear Spear.

Não era fora do comum encontrar meninas de doze anos na hospedaria da aldeia. O lugar era a única fonte de entretenimento na região e todos os cidadãos de Culhwch com freqüência iam até lá a procura de companhia.

As garotas escolheram uma mesa em um canto, onde podiam observar os dois viajantes almoçando na direção oposta.

Não demorou muito, entretanto, para os problemas começarem. As portas da hospedaria se abriram, e duas figuras entraram. Não havia dúvida de para onde eles estavam se dirigindo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos viajantes, com exceção de um olhar furtivo jogado em direção a Helga.

A garota empalideceu e agarrou o braço de sua melhor amiga. Rowena também estava observando as duas figuras, que inflexivelmente se aproximavam dos dois homens. Ela, também, não tinha dúvidas das intenções deles.

Gunhild e Sigmund Hufflepuff queriam um marido para sua filha mais nova.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor balançou sua faca preguiçosamente e olhou para os restos de seu almoço. Ele e Salazar, seu melhor amigo, haviam feito uma longa viagem até agora e um longo caminho ainda os aguardava.

Seus olhos azuis se fixaram em Salazar, que ainda estava comendo. Era um bom sinal, que ele estivesse comendo. Sua doença o desgastou muito e sua recuperação estava sendo lenta demais para o gosto de Godric.

Salazar era três anos mais velho que ele, mas às vezes Godric sentia que era o contrário. Ele se via freqüentemente cuidando de Salazar e fazendo com que ele cuidasse um pouco de si mesmo.

Ele olhou ao seu redor e localizou o par vindo em direção a eles. "Nós temos companhia, Salazar" Ele sussurou, mal mexendo os lábios ao fazer isso.

Salazar baixou sua faca e limpou suas mãos cuidadosamente em um guardanapo que ele tirou do nada. "O que será que eles querem conosco?" disse ele, de uma forma brusca, sabendo muito bem que seja lá o que for que o casal quisesse, não seria bom para eles.

"Das duas uma." Godric respondeu, também de uma forma brusca. "Ou casamento com a filha deles ou tomar o filho deles como escudeiro."

"Casamento." Salazar disse imediatamente. "Eu vi a mulher olhando para aquele grupo de garotas sorridentes naquela mesa."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Exatamente o que não precisávamos nesta viagem."

"Silêncio, Godric. Qualquer um poderia ter te escutado."

"Desculpe, mamãe."

Salazar fez um som de aviso no fundo da garganta. Godric deu um sorriso para ele, mas então se virou para o casal com uma expressão de educação.

"Boa tarde, nobres senhores." O homem cumprimento e fez uma reverência. Sua esposa também de reverenciou.

"Boa tarde." Salazar, sendo o mais velho, cumprimentou, seguido por um pequeno aceno com a cabeça feito por Godric. "Como meu amigo e eu podemos ajudá-los?"

"Meu nome é Sigmund Hefflepuff, e esta é minha esposa, Gunhild. Temos uma pergunta a fazer para os dois nobres cavalheiros."

"Muito bem. Ouviremos seu pedido. Sou Salazar Slytherin, e este é meu amigo e companheiro, Godric Gryffindor."

"Nobres senhores, nossa filha mais nova está em idade de casamento, mas devido a certos infortúnios não conseguimos encontrar para ela um marido apropriado." Disse Sigmund. "Ela é uma garota bem educada, e sabe costurar, fazer belos bordados, tosquiar lã, tecer, ordenhar vacas, apurar couro, fazer queijo e manteiga, cuidar de animais, cuidar da casa –"

O discurso foi cortado quando Salazar levantou a mão. "Com todo o respeito, Mestre Hufflepuff, meu companheiro e eu não estamos aqui à procura de uma esposa."

"O senhor já está comprometido a uma dama, Lorde Slytherin?" Gunhild perguntou diretamente. Godric pôde perceber que esta mulher estava acostumada a ter tudo o que quisesse.

Salazar, com razão, ficou sem palavras. "Não, Madame Hufflepuff. Não estou comprometido a nenhuma garota, mas –"

"Então, que mal faria ter Helga como sua esposa?"

Godric agradeceu a Merlin o fato de as atenções na mulher não estarem voltadas para _ele_. Ela estava encurralando Salazar sem piedade.

"Apenas venham vê-la, meus senhores." Implorou Sigmund. "Posso trazê-la aqui em um minuto!"

Salazar olhou para Godric com desespero e fez com a boca "_Faça alguma coisa!_"

Ele suspirou e se curvou em direção ao casal Hufflepuff. "Muito bem," Ele disse, notando com pesar que as atenções de madame estavam sendo voltadas para ele agora. "Tragam-na aqui. Nós daremos uma olhada. Mas fique ciente, madame, que não prometemos nada. Nós estamos no meio de uma longa e perigosa jornada e não podemos garantir o nosso retorno."

"Helga!" Gunhild levantou a voz. "Venha até aqui neste minuto!"

Godric observou o canto onde as garotas estavam sentadas. Haviam oito delas lá – todas entre as idades de doze e dezesseis anos. Ele viu um movimento relutante nas sombras ao redor da mesa. Alguém estava murmurando com urgência e um tanto de desespero na voz. Alguém respondeu de maneira brusca e foi cortada pelo mesmo murmúrio urgente. Finalmente algum tipo de decisão foi tomada, e duas das oito garotas levantaram-se e se aproximaram lentamente, uma delas agarrando o braço da outra, em uma óbvia demonstração de medo.

"Helga!" Gunhild sibilou. "Quando eu digo para vir aqui imediatamente, eu quero dizer imediatamente! E eu disse que você podia trazer uma amiga? Não me lembro de ter dito!"

A garota chamada Helga parecia a ponto de chorar com a repreensão da mãe, apertando com mais força ainda o braço da outra garota.

"Esta é nossa filha, nobres senhores. Seu nome é Helga e tem treze anos. Ela sabe costurar, fazer belos bordados –"

"Sim, sim, já sabemos." Salazar disse com impaciência, encobrindo o estrangulado '_Treze_' de Godric.

Assim que ganhou novamente a compostura, Godric observou melhor as duas garotas em frente a eles.

A que se chamava Helga, a quem os pais desejavam casar, era muito bonita – isso ela podia dizer com certeza, mas toda a beleza que ela possuía estava agora escondida atrás do olhar de absoluto medo em seus olhos escuros. A maneira como sua mão apertava o braço da amiga era evidência o bastante do horror que ela tinha à idéia de casamento.

Por outro lado, sua amiga...

Helga fora criada como uma mulher do campo deveria ser. Suas roupas eram de um apuro impecável e estavam passadas e decoradas. Ela era tudo o que sua amiga não era.

As roupas da outra garota estavam bem gastas e davam a impressão de serem do tipo de segunda mão. Seus sapatos (apareciam debaixo da saia curta de seu vestido – coisa muito pouco feminina) foram feitos para durar, não para serem exibidos.

Na juba selvagem de cabelos avermelhados haviam gravetos e folhas. Havia uma marca de lama seca na sua bochecha.

Entretanto, foram os olhos que chamaram sua atenção. Eles estavam apertados e pareciam dizer a ele com toda a fibra de sua existência: _Como se atreve a assustar minha amiga?_

Ele não havia percebido que estava olhando fixamente para ela, até que a voz de Salazar o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Agora que vocês fizeram a garota se mostrar para nós, mande-a embora antes que ela desmaie aqui."

Salazar nunca foi uma pessoa com muito tato quando estava aborrecido. Ambos ficaram observando o casal Hufflepuff dispensar a filha.

"Bem?" Gunhild demandou, quando a garota mal saíra do alcance da voz.

"Sua filha é realmente um bom partido, não tenha dúvidas, madame," Salazar disse calmamente, sua mão acariciando a cabeça da pequena serpente. "Mas como estávamos dizendo, não estamos aqui à procura de uma noiva, estamos apenas de passagem."

"Mas você _vai_ considerar a proposta?" Ela pressionou.

"Sim, sim, nós vamos. Venha, Godric. Temos uma longa jormada à frente. Com certeza a veremos novamente, madame, senhor. Tenham ambos um bom dia."

* * *

Salazar estava grato pelo fato de Godric não começar seu discurso inflamado antes de eles chegarem na segurança seus aposentos. Já era ruim o bastante ele ouvir isso – e não podia nem imaginar a reação dos Hufflepuffs, se eles ouvissem a linguagem colorida seu companheiro.

"Treze? _Treze_! Quem eles pensam que somos? Papa-anjos! Eles são um par de criaturas dementes! Eles querem alguém com vinte anos casando com o bebê deles? Que espécie de pais fariam uma coisa dessas! Que espécie de –"

"Paz, Godric!" Ele suspirou. "Esta não é nossa sociedade. Quantas vezes eu devo lembrá-lo? Nós temos vidas muito mais longas e por isso podemos permitir que nossas filhas se casem com mais idade – eles não podem. E mesmo em nossa sociedade a maior parte das pessoas não têm as suas idéias progressivas."

"Sim, mas _treze_!"

"Quieto. Além do mais – eu vi o seu olhar. Você se interessou pela amiga dela, não?"

"A selvagem? Ela parecia um tanto deslocada – era por isso que eu a estava observando. Exatamente o oposto desta Helga. E além do mais – ela não deve ser mais velha que treze anos _e _ela não faz parte dos nossos – isso faz com que ela esteja fora dos limites."

"A mim parece que você está procurando por justificativas, meu amigo." Salazar sorriu, deleitando-se em caçoar de Godric.

"Me deixe em paz, Salazar. Daqui vamos nos mover mais para o oeste?" Godric perguntou apressadamente. Salazar poderia jurar que o viu enrubescer.

"Norte. Vamos para casa."

"O que! Mas e a missão?"

"Olhe pela janela."

Ele observou enquanto Godric se voltava para a janela. As venezianas estavam abertas e revelavam uma coruja amarelo-escura flutuando lá fora. Godric gemeu e caminhou até a janela para receber a mensagem amarrada na perna da coruja.

"Bem?" Salazar disse. "Eu estava errado? Ou eles não estão nos dando ordens para voltar?"

Godric fez uma careta e leu em voz alta: "Lordes Slytherin e Gryffindor,

"Por meio desta, vocês estão sendo convocados para comparecer ao Conselho dos Warlocks. Abandonem tudo – inclusive sua missão, e voltem.

"Esperamos sua chegada o mais tardar na véspera do Solstício de Inverno."

"Só isso?" Salazar estava surpreso. "Eles não nos deram a razão? Ninguém assinou a ordem? Nada?"

"Eu não disse isso." Godric disse de forma grosseira. Isso fez com que Salazar ficasse preocupado. Normalmente, Godric era uma pessoa alegre – de pavio curto – mas, de qualquer maneira, alegre. Godric continuou. "Está assinada por Lorde Ambrosius. Candidato ao cargo de líder do Conselho."

"Aquele que se diz ser descendente de Merlin?"

"Exatamente. O próprio. A fraude em forma de ser humano. Temos que voltar para o brejo, meu amigo."

Salazar suspirou. Ele sabia o quanto Godric detestava os pântanos e charcos que haviam em casa. "Não podemos fazer nada, Godric. Temos que nos submeter às vontades do Conselho."

"Com certeza."

* * *

**A.N.: **Ufa! Onze páginas! Acho que é a maior tradução que eu fiz até agora! E tudo com uma mão só! Um trabalho de mais de 8 horas que vocês vão ler em 10 minutos. )  
Só faltam 8 dias para eu tirar o gesso! Eeeee!  
Me digam o que vocês acham, cliquem no botãozinho roxo! Suas palavras me motivam a continuar e fazem com que o sofrimento com a minha mão seja suportável! ;) 


	2. As Ordens do Destino

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens que você reconhece não são meus. São da JKR. Os personagens que você não reconhece são da Star of the North.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Star of the North. Só estou traduzindo. Uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, que eu fiquei feliz de conhecer.

**A.N.: **Gente, muito obrigada pelos seus reviews! Estou pulando de felicidade até agora! Não tenho vergonha de admitir, sou doente por reviews ;)

Divirtam-se:)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – As Ordens do Destino**

"_Durante o século 10, as bruxas e bruxos da Grã-Bretanha viviam sob a sombra do medo. A comunidade não-mágica, mais conhecidos como Trouxas, era muito ciente do sobrenatural e abominava sua existência._

"_Muitas pessoas da comunidade mágica foram perseguidas e com freqüência assassinadas – por fogo, enforcamento ou afogamento._

"_O leitor deve se lembrar que na época, o Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha e o Feitiço de Congelamento das Chamas ainda não haviam sido descobertos, tornando a maior parte das execuções bem sucedidas._

"_Para lutar contra estas perseguições, a comunidade mágica criou o Conselho dos Feiticeiros – um estabelecimento que criaria um mundo separado para a comunidade mágica – escondida dos olhos dos Trouxas._

"_O Conselho obteve sucesso na criação do ambiente protegido, mas assim que o objetivo foi alcançado, da mesma forma que muitas outras instituições políticas, os principais objetivos do Conselho se viraram para o bem-estar dos feiticeiros representantes e seus amigos e famílias. Eles pararam de se proteger o Mundo Mágico como um todo e os procedimentos naturais da vida permaneceram como estavam._

"_Crianças com poderes mágicos foram abandonadas para se defenderem sozinhas, e aquelas descendentes de Trouxas não eram notificadas de suas habilidades. Freqüentemente isto resultou em morte..._"

**- Hogwarts, Uma História; Autor Desconhecido.**

_Cinco anos mais tarde..._

"Encontrem Rosalind Ravenclaw e tragam-na aqui para o Conselho, para enfrentar as conseqüências – quem ele pensa que é!" Um Godric Gryffindor, lívido de raiva, imitava Lorde Ambrosius, Chefe Feiticeiro, do Conselho dos Feiticeiros.

Ele e Salazar estavam voltando a Caerwyn Valley pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Eles foram ordenados a trazer uma bruxa chamada Rosalind Ravenclaw à assembléia do Conselho em Stonehenge. Por qual motivo, eles não tinham certeza.

"E quem _é_ Rosalind?" Salazar perguntou, tentando apaziguar seu amigo enraivecido.

"Supostamente é uma grande Feiticeira e a primeira e única pessoa a dominar a arte de viajar através de magia. Ouvi isto de Calanthe – lembra a bruxa do Loch? Aquela que tentou te seduzir? De qualquer maneira, eu ouvi dela que Rosalind Ravenclaw esteve trabalhando nos últimos anos em um método de tornar as viagens através de magia muito mais simples para bruxos menos capazes. Eu suponho –"

"Espere, espere, espere–" Salazar interrompeu o fluxo do discurso de Godric. "Volte um momento – O que você estava fazendo com Calanthe?"

"Nada." Ele respondeu inocentemente. "Eu mantenho contato com ela todas as vezes que passo pelo Loch."

Salazar estreitou os olhos. Ele não tinha tanta certeza se acreditava em Godric. "Então, o que você acha que Ambrosius tem a ver com esta Feiticeira?"

"Não faço idéia. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, entretanto. Seja lá o que for que ele queira – isso é muito ruim para essa tal de Rosalind. Ele tem reunido bruxos e bruxas talentosos ultimamente e ninguém sabe para que ou o que acontece com eles após serem colocados em frente ao Conselho. Ambrosius disse onde ela vive?"

"Ele apenas me disse que ela se encontra em algum lugar em Caerwyn Valley – nada mais. Existem muito poucas aldeias lá, então eu suponho que tenhamos de ir de aldeia em aldeia e procurá-la. Se quer saber minha opinião – ela pode nem ao menos estar viva com todo esse preconceito acontecendo em Caerwyn estes dias e o Conselho não se importando com as vidas de membros 'inferiores' da comunidade mágica."

"Uma grande possibilidade, temo eu. Oh, Salazar? Por favor, não entremos em Culhwch."

"Por que?"

"Você não se lembra, Salazar? A garota? Aquela que eles nos pressionaram para casar? Aquela de treze anos? Nós nunca a rejeitamos."

"Ah! Tinha esquecido! Isto _foi_ há cinco anos atrás, você sabe – ela está provavelmente bem casada, muito feliz e tem uma dúzia de filhotes neste momento."

"Esta não é uma palavra muito bonita. Acho que você gostou dela naquela época, hein?"

"Godric!" Salazar repreendeu. "Eu mal olhei para a pobrezinha! Não quero escutar isso vindo de você! Ainda sou seu superior – quer você queira ou não!"

Godric zombou. "Sim, Salazar. Eu sei que você é mais velho que eu – você nunca me deixa esquecer – nunca deixou, nunca deixará. Você tem vinte e oito anos de experiência neste mundo e eu tenho apenas vinte e cinco – eu me curvo perante a você, ó grandioso de Fen, Aquele Que Mergulha Na Lama."

"Fique quieto." Salazar deu um soco brincalhão no ombro dele. "Pode me passar o seu mapa?"

Godric puxou um mapa enrolado de um de seus alforjes e o entregou a ele. "Para que você precisa do mapa?"

"Eu não me lembro exatamente o caminho até Caerwyn. Nós devemos virar para a esquerda na segunda bifurcação após aquela ultima cidade? Ou é para a direita?"

"Esquerda. Agora vamos indo. Estou congelando minha –"

"Godric!" Salazar tentou parecer irritado. Godric, diferente da maior parte dos bruxos de seu status, tendia a utilizar o lado mais rude e vulgar da linguagem. Ele tinha um vocabulário bastante colorido e Salazar – para seu horror – recentemente começou a adquirir bastante palavras.

"Desculpe, desculpe, não vou fazer isso de novo. Quanto falta para chegarmos ao vale?"

"Provavelmente gastaremos uma boa parte de três dias, Eu realmente vou azarar Ambrosius da próxima vez que eu encontrá-lo – enviando-nos bem no meio do inverno."

"Ei! Eu disse a você que deveríamos ter azarado ele antes de parte! Mas o todo bonzinho _Salazar_ tinha que ser todo _nobre_ sobre isso e me dizer que isso é _errado_."

"Bem, eu sou mais velho, e é minha responsabilidade –"

"Oh, você sabe onde enfiar suas responsabilidades, certo? Aquele homem _pede_ para ser enfeitiçado – você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. E nem tente discutir! Eu conheço você muito bem e posso ler você como um livro aberto – direto nos cantos mais imundos e encardidos da sua alma _impecável_."

Salazar fez um som no fundo da garganta e voltou a consultar o mapa.

"Esta é a sua resposta para _tudo_." Godric bufou indignado.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Godric e Salazar finalmente alcançaram a primeira das muitas aldeias de Caerwyn Valley, um pequeno lugar chamado Bronwen Field. Estava (nas palavras de Godric) uma maldição de frio e nem mesmo as várias camadas de Feitiços de Aquecimento que eles lançaram repetidamente conseguiam impedir o frio de penetrar seus ossos.

"Sabe," Godric iniciou uma conversa, "Nestas ultimas três horas estive refletindo sobre a melhor forma de transformar um homem em um rabanete com orelhas de macaco."

"Verdade?" Salazar retorquiu, de forma seca. "E eu poderia me arriscar a tentar adivinhar a identidade do homem?"

"Você só tem uma chance."

"Foi o que pensei. Olhe, Godric, ficar insistindo nisso não vai fazer nenhum bem. Vamos... vamos apenas nos concentrar em nossa missão, certo?"

"Como eu posso esquecer isso? Salazar – nós dois sabemos que nossas credenciais são muito melhores que isso. Nós dois podemos traçar nossos ancestrais desde o século dois. Tudo o que _ele_ faz é _dizer_ que é descendente de Merlin. Onde está a prova? Onde está a árvore genealógica? Ele não tem – e mesmo assim ele nos trata como lixo. Que direito ele tem de nos enviar aqui, como se fossemos ridículos aprendizes?"

"Ele tem o Conselho para apoiá-lo, Godric." Salazar disso com aquele ar que quem explica a mesma coisa de novo e de novo. "Foi apenas nossa má sorte que fez com que ambos nossos pais morressem quando éramos muito jovens para assumir os lugares deles no Conselho. Agora vamos, por favor."

Godric resmungou um pouco, mas concordou. Eles já haviam discutido isso antes. Ambos eram descendentes de duas das mais poderosas Famílias Bruxas na comunidade mágica. Era por tradição para essas famílias ter um representante no Conselho dos Feiticeiros. Porém, o número de cadeiras no conselho era bastante limitado e quando Gawain Gryffindor e Searlas Slytherin foram mortos com apenas um pequeno intervalo de tempo de diferença há vinte anos atrás, Godric e Salazar eram muito jovens para substituir seus pais no Conselho. Dois membros de famílias mais fracas e menos nobres assumiram os seus lugares, impedindo assim Godric e Salazar de assumirem futuramente e continuarem o trabalho de seus pais.

Os dois homens se dirigiram ao centro da aldeia e interrogaram um aldeão qualquer. Ao ouvir o nome _Ravenclaw_, o homem fugiu deles e fez sinais para espantar o demônio, sem dar nenhuma resposta a eles. A mesma coisa fizeram as próximas três pessoas que eles tentaram questionar.

"Que reação interessante." Salazar disse suavemente quando eles estavam saindo da aldeia, de mãos vazias.

"Obviamente esta missão não vai ser tão simples quanto pensávamos." Godric franziu as sobrancelhas. "Tem alguma coisa muito estranha nisso tudo. Você supõe que os aldeões saibam que os Ravenclaws não são Trouxas?"

"É uma possibilidade, mas não podemos tomar isso como fato até que tenhamos alguma prova."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Dois dias mais tarde, ele já estavam a ponto de desistir. Eles vasculharam exaustivamente todo o Caerwyn Valley e Rosalind Ravenclaw não foi encontrada em canto algum. Em toda aldeia que eles entraram haviam dois tipos de reação: O olhar amedrontado e o sinal contra o demônio, ou completo espanto. Ninguém parecia querer dizer coisa alguma a eles.

"Só falta mais um lugar para visitar, Godric. Depois disso – com ou sem Madame Ravenclaw – estarei voltando para Stonehenge. Já estou farto deste tempo infeliz." Salazar disse uma certa manhã em que começou a nevar, assoando o nariz em um lenço. "O que eu não daria por uma Poção Anti-Gripal..."

"É aquele lugar chamado Culhwch?"

"Receio que sim."

Godric suspirou. "Então vamos. Quanto antes acabarmos com isso, melhor."

---

Os dois chegaram a Culhwch tarde da noite. A neve caia pesadamente no chão, e eles estavam gratos com a perspectiva de uma cama e refeição quentes.

Não receberam nenhum dos dois.

No início, foi tudo como planejado. O dono do The Bear Spear tinha um quarto sobrando, e uma carne cozida quentinha na cozinha. Ele também parecia se lembrar deles de cinco anos atrás e estava bastante amigável.

Eles haviam acabado de pechinchar o preço e se sentar para esperar o jantar, quando Godric avistou um homem que ele reconheceu, sentado à mesa ao lado deles, bebendo uma caneca de cerveja.

"Olá, você aí! Você é o mestre Hufflepuff, não?"

Sigmund Hufflepuff levantou a cabeça. Godric e Salazar ficaram impressionados ao ver a vermelhidão de seus olhos e seu rosto inchado – sinais de extensivo abuso do álcool. Estes cinco anos que se passaram não foram gentis com este homem.

"Eu conheço vocês?" Ele interpelou.

"Nos conhecemos brevemente há cinco anos atrás – quando meu companheiro e eu passamos por aqui. Como vai sua filha... Helga, creio que era seu nome? Bem casada, suponho?"

Até este momento, Salazar não havia reparado no barulho que havia na estalagem – o som de conversas animada, risadas e tilintar dos talheres. Apenas quando o som acabou abruptamente, ele sentiu sua falta. Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

"Eu não tenho uma filha." Mestre Hufflepuff rosnou.

"Ah, mas é claro que tem!" Godric continuou no mesmo tom alegre. Salazar desejou naquele momento poder usar um Feitiço Silenciador nele. Aquele homem podia ser tão _estúpido_ às vezes. "Você até mesmo queria que um de nós dois –"

"Escute, seu grande imbecil!" Hufflepuff explodiu, puxando Godric para encará-lo pela frente de sua túnica, pegando-o de surpresa. "Estou dizendo a você que eu não tenho filha!"

Ele então o soltou e saiu de lá a passos largos.

Godric e Salazar ficaram olhando para ele, pasmos. O silêncio, então, foi quebrado por uma voz feminina, amarga e fria.

"Bom trabalho o de vocês dois. Lembrando-o daquela – daquela _bruxa_."

"Bruxa?" Os dois perguntaram em uníssono, trocando olhares e voltando a olhar para a jovem que falava com eles. Ela era vagamente familiar a eles, mas eles não sabiam dizer de onde.

"Ah, sim. Uma _bruxa_. Eu era uma amiga dela – por mais envergonhada que eu fique de admitir. Eu devia ter observado os sinais! É tudo completamente culpa daquela garota Corvo! Aquela _Rowena_. Ela estava sempre sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido – foi _ela_ quem a desviou do caminho correto! Foi ela quem a estimulou a adorar o Demônio! Ah, nós sabíamos que ela era estranha – mas nunca em nossas vidas poderíamos imaginar que tínhamos tamanha perversidade entre nós!"

"Garota Corvo? Quem é ela?" Salazar perguntou lentamente, entendimento despertando em sua face.

"Eu me lembro de vocês dois. Vocês estiveram aqui há alguns anos – vocês devem tê-la visto – sempre estava grudada _nela_. Sempre sussurrando e nunca dando a ela um momento de paz. Ela a convenceu a se afastar de todos nós. Ela disse a ela que era sua única amiga – que todos nós apenas queríamos machucá-la."

"Eu não me lembro –" Ele começou, apenas para ser interrompido.

"Você está falando daquela garota com aparência selvagem, não?" Godric exclamou. "Aquela que parecia uma pilha de feno?"

"Ela mesma." A mulher disse com desdém. "Aquela garota Ravencorvo. Uma vez ela me socou –"

"Ravencorvo? Com certeza você não quer dizer Raven_claw_, certo?" Salazar perguntou, alarmado.

"Você os conhece?" A mulher perguntou, cheia de suspeita.

Antes que Salazar tivesse uma chance de pisar no pé de Godric, ou alguma coisa do gênero para impedi-lo de falar, Godric disse. "_Conhecê-los_? Estamos procurando por eles há dias! Onde podemos encontrá-los?"

Se o silêncio após a partida do Mestre Hufflepuff havia sido profundo, não foi nada comparado com o que se espalhara após a pergunta.

"Fora daqui." O dono da estalagem sibilou assim que o momento de choque passou. "Saiam daqui e nunca mais voltem! Vocês são servos do demônio, se estão procurando por _aquelas_ pessoas. Graças aos céus conseguimos colocar nossas mãos no homem-bruxa – _ele _não compactuará com o Demônio nunca mais. Fora! _FORA_!"

Eles não precisaram de outra ordem. Estava bastante óbvio para eles em que ninho de víboras eles haviam entrado. Sem nenhuma outra palavra, eles saíram, montaram em seus cavalos e cavalgaram para fora da aldeia com gritos enfurecidos atrás deles.

.:oOo.oOo:.

"Você não consegue manter sua boca fechada mesmo, não?" Salazar disse, de mau-humor, aquela noite quando eles se encolheram o mais próximo que puderam do miserável fogo que fizeram embaixo do abrigo de algumas árvores.

"Sinto muito." Godric disse com tristeza. "Acho que estava muito alarmado para raciocinar direito. Eles mataram alguém, você sabe. O homem-bruxa. Suponho que eles estavam falando do pai da garota. Aposto que queimaram-no ou afogaram-no."

"Queimaram-no, provavelmente. Está se tornando mais popular nos últimos tempos – Os Trouxas chegaram à conclusão que era melhor – não dá ao bruxo ou bruxa que ele consigam _pegar_ chances de escapar. Isto está ficando ridículo." Salazar disse em um tom deprimido. "Nós _temos_ que nos proteger dos Trouxas. Eles não podem nos deixar viver em p– o que foi isso?" Ele parou, vendo Godric levantar a mão.

Seu amigo colocou um dedo nos lábios, então apontou para sua orelha e depois na direção de onde eles vieram. Ele também estava com sua varinha empunhada e cuidadosamente a apontou na mesma direção.

Alarmado, Salazar também empunhou sua varinha e tentou escutar algum som suspeito e ver movimentos de alguém escondido. A audição de Godric era muito melhor que a dele, mas sua visão era melhor.

Ela havia feito o possível para chegar lá em silêncio e despercebida, mas não contara que eles seriam seres com talentos que os colocavam em perigo mortal e estavam sempre em alerta. Ela certamente não esperava Godric voando em cima dela, do nada, e atirando-a no chão, apontando a varinha para a garganta dela.

"Muito bem, Godric," disse Salazar de forma seca. "Você já teve sua diversão. Vamos ver quem é essa pessoa. _Lumos_." Sua varinha se acendeu repentinamente, fazendo com que a garota no chão fechasse os olhos de maneira protetora. Ela parecia ter em torno de dezoito anos, e julgando pelo penteado do seu cabelo – ainda era solteira. Ela também parecia muito familiar.

"Por favor, não me machuquem!" Ela chorou, cobrindo o rosto com os dois braços.

"Oh, _Eu _não vou machucá-la," Salazar quase ronronou, "Mas não posso falar por Godric. Vê, ele realmente não gosta que se aproximem dele furtivamente, e ele estava realmente muito aborrecido hoje. Tenho certeza que você nos compreende – nós não gostamos de ouvir sobre uma de nossas pessoas sendo queimada viva por causa de um capricho dos Trouxas."

"_Por favor_!" Ela implorou. "E – eu vim até aqui para lhes dizer uma coisa importante – Minha mãe vem me verificar toda noite – eu não tenho tempo a perder! Por favor!"

"O que você acha, Godric?"

Godric deu um olhar ameaçador para a garota, mas a soltou. "Bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Meu... meu nome é Alis. Eu era – eu _sou_ – uma amiga de Helga."

"Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Si- sim."

"Ela é uma bruxa." Não era uma pergunta.

"Isso é o que todo mundo pensa. Há dois anos, quando ela fez dezesseis, Gwyneth – é o nome da mulher que falou com vocês na estalagem hoje – apenas por brincadeira, a empurrou de cima de uma das pedras não muito longe da aldeia, onde costumávamos brincar quando crianças – e ela – ela flutuou até o chão – e não estava nem um pouco machucada! E algumas das garotas – bem, nós fomos ensinadas desde o berço que qualquer coisa fora do comum era o trabalho do demônio – e aquilo não era natural! Ninguém poderia ter feito aquilo sem a ajuda do Demo!" Ela fungou e olhou para eles com medo. "Vocês são homens-bruxa, não são?"

"Se somos ou não, isso não tem nada a ver com a sua história." Salazar disse bruscamente antes que Godric pudesse falar alguma coisa. "Continue. Por tudo o que sabemos, você poderia ser um chamariz para nos distrair enquanto o resto da aldeia cerca nosso acampamento para tentar nos matar também."

Chorando, ela continuou. "Não! Eu não sou! Eu ainda sou muito amiga de Helga! Eu jamais faria alguma coisa para machucá-la! Os adultos imediatamente a confinaram e planejaram sua execução para o próximo dia. Eles tinham tudo pronto – a estaca e tudo. E a execução teria acontecido se Rowena não estivesse lá. Ela pareceu chocada – igual a todas nós e fugiu. Mas ela voltou – com seus pais – e eles conseguiram libertar Helga – a um custo muito alto. O pai de Rowena foi pego – eles o queimaram no lugar de Helga."

"O que aconteceu depois? Onde estão as mulheres agora?" Godric perguntou com uma voz suave. Mas a voz dele não conseguia enganar Salazar. Por dentro, Godric estava furioso. Enquanto seu pai havia morrido devido a uma idiotice de sua parte – tentando inventar uma nova poção – o pai de Godric foi morto por Trouxas – uma coisa que seu amigo jamais esquecerá.

Alis parecia ter pressentido isso também, então ela se apressou para continuar a história. "Ninguém sabe com certeza... mas – toda vez que Helga saía para visitar Rowena – ela ia à direção do Glen. Fica mais ao norte – por ali." Ela apontou. "As pessoas da aldeia entraram lá à procura delas, mas nunca encontraram nada – de fato, todos voltaram confusos sobre o que eles estiveram fazendo lá em primeiro lugar."

"Feitiços Anti-Trouxa." Salazar murmurou. "Tem alguém lá imensamente poderoso – para conseguir repelir tantos."

"Tem mais alguma coisa para nos dizer, garota?" Perguntou Godric.

Alis sacudiu a cabeça, intimidada.

"Então corra."

E foi o que ela fez, nem tentando esconder o alívio.

"Por que você não usou um Feitiço de Memória nela?" Salazar perguntou, observando-a fugir.

"Não havia necessidade. Ela é leal o suficiente à amiga. Além do mais, eu não ficaria surpreso se todas as pessoas em Culhwch já estivessem cientes de nossas... peculiaridades. Apague essa luz, por favor – você está servindo de farol aí."

"_Nox_." Salazar sussurrou e seguiu Godric para perto do fogo.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Se eles acharam que foi difícil enfrentar a neve no vale – era praticamente impossível no Glen. Eles tiveram que desmontar e caminhar. Um riacho meio congelado também se provou um teste para eles.

"Você está sentindo algum traço de mágica?" Godric perguntou em voz baixa enquanto lançava mais um feitiço de aquecimento nas pernas molhadas de seu cavalo.

"Nada a não ser os encantamentos que estamos usando. Acredito que os Ravenclaws sejam muito cuidadosos." Salazar respondeu, se enrolando melhor dentro do seu manto.

"Considerando tudo – não estou surpreso. Teria sido mais fácil se tivéssemos um Trouxa conosco – aí poderíamos ver o Feitiço Anti-Trouxas entrar em ação."

Conforme foram se adentrando no Glen, o tempo foi ficando cada vez pior. Quando caiu a noite, uma tempestade começou a rugir ao redor deles.

"Temos que encontrar abrigo!" Godric rugiu acima do barulho da tempestade.

"Eu não consigo ver nada! Como vamos encontrar abrigo? Não podemos nem ao menos ver nossos narizes!"

"Estou vendo uma luz! À sua esquerda – pode ver?"

À esquerda, bem ao longe, Salazar conseguiu perceber a luz. Uma luz ofuscada e distante – mas real.

"Sim! Vamos lá!"

Eles viraram os cavalos em direção à luz. Levou bem uma meia hora para conseguirem chegar lá, lutando contra o vento uivante e tentando abrir caminho na neve funda, puxando os cavalos pelas rédeas. Eles não estavam nem ao menos cientes de que haviam alcançado a luz, até Salazar bater de encontro com uma parede de uma vigorosa casa de pedra.

Cega e desesperadamente, eles começaram a tatear a procura de uma porta.

"Encontrei!" Salazar gritou para Godric. Ele colocou sua mão em volta da maçaneta congelada e a empurrou com toda a força, fazendo com que ambos se desequilibrassem. Ainda segurando nas rédeas dos cavalos, o vendo jogou os dois homens dentro de uma sala bem clara, fazendo-os cair de cara em um chão bem-gasto e limpo.

"Ai!" Godric choramingou. "Acho que quebrei alguma coisa."

"Eu também." Salazar gemeu perto dele, sentindo uma sensação incandescente vindo da direção de suas costelas.

"Quem são vocês!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Tem algumas coisas que eu não vou traduzir o nome, pois odeio um pouco nomes traduzidos. Nunca ficam bons. Nesse caso, vou colocar aqui no rodapé o significado para vocês, ou algumas outras curiosidades.

Loch: na Escócia é a maneira como um lago ou braço de mar é chamado.

Fen, Moor: lembra no capítulo anterior, Godric falando de ter que voltar para o brejo? E nesse capítulo a brincadeira com Salazar? Bom, estes dois termos, têm esse significado: pântano, brejo, charco... É o nome dos lugares de onde eles vêm.

The Bear Spear: nome da hospedaria em Culhwch. A tradução literal seria A Lança do Urso, mas se formos seguir a moda da época, a tradução seria O Urso Espetado.

Agora algumas curiosidades da época (sei lá se vocês estão interessados em saber, mas lá vai rs):

Vocês devem ter reparado que Salazar conseguiu definir que Alis ainda era solteira por causa do cabelo dela, né? É porque na época as mulheres casadas deviam andar com os cabelos totalmente cobertos, mas as garotas solteiras podiam andar com os cabelos soltos ou presos em uma ou duas tranças. Durante a cerimônia de casamento, um pano era colocado em cima da cabeça da mulher e a partir deste momento, ela deveria manter a cabeça sempre coberta.

Agora chega de explicações. E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Querem me mandar para a fogueira? oo' Deixem um review pra mim e façam meu dia mais feliz!  
Segunda-feira eu tiro o gesso! êêêêêê


	3. E Então Nos Encontramos Novamente

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens que você reconhece não são meus. São da JKR. Os personagens que você não reconhece são da Star of the North.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Star of the North. Só estou traduzindo. Uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, que eu fiquei feliz de conhecer.

**A.N.: **Uau! Finalmente sem o gesso! Nem posso acreditar! Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer todas as reviews que vocês estão me enviando, realmente eu fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando tanto. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de pedir para o pessoal que me deixa reviews, deixar também o e-mail para que eu possa respondê-los. Agora chega de falar, que não é pra ler isto que vocês estão aqui:-)

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – E Então Nos Encontramos Novamente**

"_Por mais que gostaríamos, não podemos nos enganar em relação aos ilustres Fundadores de Hogwarts._

"_As crenças populares, inspiradas pelas centenas de anos que se passaram desde que viveram, é que eles fundaram a escola sem nenhum obstáculo no caminho e livre de objeções._

"_Esta presunção, entretanto, está longe de ser correta._

"_O leitor fará bem em lembrar que naqueles tempos, o centro do poder do Mundo Mágico era o Conselho dos Feiticeiros – o que quer que fosse que o Conselho desejasse era uma lei na comunidade. Ninguém se atrevia a se opor, por medo da morte. O Conselho era implacável, sem dúvida, mesmo nós não tendo registros verdadeiros das punições efetuadas._

"_Na época dos Fundadores, o Chefe Feiticeiro do Conselho era Lorde Ambrosius, um homem que se proclamava o herdeiro do próprio Merlin. Ele era o mais forte dentre os líderes do Conselho em todos os seus anos de existência. E foi também o ultimo dos líderes verdadeiramente influentes._

"_Mas antes de começarem as oposições às vontades de Lorde Ambrosius pelos Fundadores, como será discutido em futuros capítulos, primeiro temos que levar em conta os conflitos entre os próprios Fundadores antes de sua decisão final de se opor à maior força no Mundo Mágico naqueles tempos..."_

**-Hogwarts, Uma História; Autor Desconhecido**

Rowena e Helga estavam se divertindo em uma violenta partida de Xadrez Bruxo. Rosalind, a mãe de Rowena, estava remendando um dos vestidos de sua filha. Rowena não tinha o menor jeito com agulha e linha. Uma vez ela perguntou para sua mãe o que havia de tão bom em remendar as coisas à maneira Trouxa, quando ela poderia facilmente remendá-las com um aceno de sua varinha. Rosalind sorriu e disse a ela que em alguns anos ela iria entender.

Haviam se passado seis anos desde aquela pergunta. Rowena ainda não entendia.

Rosalind já havia sido uma mulher linda e uma bruxa muito poderosa, mas os anos que se passaram desde a trágica morte de seu marido a tornaram cansada de viver. Seus cabelos, antes negros, estavam cheios de riscos acinzentados. Sua pele pálida estava enrugada e seus olhos constantemente pesarosos. Rowena sabia muito bem que a única razão de sua mãe ainda estar viva era porque se via na obrigação de cuidar de sua filha e sua protegida.

O fogo alegre era um grande contraste ao tempo horrível no lado de fora. O Glen era um funil natural, tornando impossível a saída da casa durante as tempestades de inverno. A neve atingia a pequena casa com força. Elas ouviram os golpes da neve nas venezianas bem fechadas.

Nada havia preparado as três mulheres, entretidas em seu início de noite, para uma porta sendo aberta com um estrondo e dois homens encapotados caindo no chão dentro da casa.

Rosalind pulou de seu assento, derrubando sua costura, empunhou sua varinha e ficou em posição de ataque.

Helga pulou tão alto em seu assento que o tabuleiro de xadrez caiu no chão, as pequeninas figuras gritando em indignação.

Rowena permaneceu sentada, congelada em sua cadeira. Teria sua magia falhado? Estariam vindo os Trouxas para terminar o que haviam começado há dois anos atrás? Deverá ela lutar por sua vida hoje?

"Ai! Acho que quebrei alguma coisa." Um deles choramingou.

Não. Definitivamente não eram pessoas se preparando para uma matança.

"Eu também." O outro gemeu.

Repentinamente Rowena encontrou sua voz; sua fúria por ter ficado com medo cobrindo seu choque. "Quem diabos são vocês!" Ela perguntou, surpreendendo os homens, Helga, Rosalind e ela mesma.

O primeiro que falou levantou sua cabeça do chão. Ele não era estranho, embora ela não pudesse se lembrar onde o havia visto antes. A longa e bagunçada juba de cabelos pretos cobria uma grande parte de seu rosto, mas ela conseguiu perceber, por um instante, olhos azuis e brilhantes. _Onde eu já vi este homem antes? _Ela tentou se lembrar. O homem lançou a ela um olhar estranho e perguntou, como ecoando os seus pensamentos "Já te vi antes?" Ele então gemeu e tocou em sua cabeça com cuidado. "Acho que estou desenvolvendo uma concussão."

"Você não pode _desenvolver_ uma concussão, Godric." Seu companheiro o repreendeu antes de gemer também e se levantar. Ele, também, parecia estranhamente familiar. "Importa-se em nos mostrar onde podemos alojar nossos cavalos antes que expliquemos quem somos e o que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Rosalind, ainda segurando a varinha na mão, os guiou para fora.

"Eu _conheço_ estas pessoas, Helga." Rowena disse, quieta. "Eu sei que eu já os vi antes."

"Podem ser pessoas da aldeia." Helga sugeriu, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eles certamente _não _são pessoas da aldeia. Me dê um segundo – eu sei que me lembro deles de algum lugar."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Rosalind e os homens voltaram – sua varinha ainda apontada para eles. "Sentem." Ela disse asperamente e se virou para murmurar um feitiço de trancamento na porta da frente.

Os homens a obedeceram imediatamente e se acomodaram perto do fogo.

"Bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem o que?" O homem chamado Godric murmurou, esfregando sua cabeça.

"Bem, quem são vocês? Vocês obviamente são da comunidade mágica – para ter conseguido alcançar esta casa. Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui?" Rowena interrompeu sua mãe furiosamente.

Godric olhou para ela de sua cadeira, seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu _sabia_ que te reconhecia de algum lugar. Você é a garota que me encarou na estalagem há varios anos atrás. Eu _nunca_ esqueço um rosto. Especialmente um com tanta audácia."

Apenas nesta hora Rowena caiu em si. Repentinamente ela se lembrou onde havia visto os dois antes. Ela olhou com firmeza para eles. "_Vocês_ assustaram minha amiga."

Godric devolveu o olhar. "_Você_ guarda rancor! Isto foi há cinco anos atrás, e além do mais, nós não tínhamos a intenção de assustá-la. Foi _nossa_ culpa que os pais dela decidiram casá-la com _treze_ anos? Eu não acho!"

"Vocês poderiam ter dito não! Não foram _vocês_ que tiveram de escutar Helga chorar todas as noites por uma semana! Não foram _vocês_ que tiveram de convencê-la que vocês não voltariam para levá-la para longe! Não foram _vocês_-"

"Como nós poderíamos saber que ela é uma coisinha tão assustada? Nós assumimos que os pais iriam perceber que nós não podíamos e não íamos tomá-la por esposa! Você só está trazendo uma velha mágoa à tona e remoendo de novo! _Você_-"

"Godric!" O segundo homem vociferou ao mesmo tempo que Helga disse "Rowena!"

Os dois briguentos se acalmaram, ainda atirando adagas pelos olhos um para o outro.

"Bom." Uma voz calma disse de perto do fogo. Rosalind Ravenclaw pegou novamente a costura e voltou ao trabalho enquanto observava os quatro jovens. "Já era mais do que hora de vocês fecharem as bocas. Rowena, Helga, quero que vocês duas vão para o seu quarto e durmam. Já é tarde."

"Mas mãe-" Rowena começou.

"_Agora_, Rowena." Rosalind disse com a mesma voz calma.

"Sim, mãe."

As duas garotas pegaram o tabuleiro de xadrez e as peças e se dirigiram para os fundos da casa, onde dormiam.

Enquanto Helga lavava o rosto e as mãos em uma pequena vasilha em sua penteadeira, Rowena colocava mais um pouco de lenha na lareira.

_Por que eles estão aqui? _Ela não podia deixar de pensar. _Eles entraram em nossas vidas uma noite, mudaram completamente a maneira como Helga via o mundo e então na mesma noite partiram. Nós sempre pensamos que eles nunca iriam voltar. Por que eles estão aqui de novo? Por que eles não rejeitaram a proposta dos Hufflepuffs logo de início e poupar Helga e eu de toda aquela tristeza? Por que-_

"Eu nunca pensei que eles seriam dos _nossos_." Helga disse finalmente, arrancando Rowena de seus silenciosos devaneios. A outra garota havia acabado de se lavar e vestiu sua camisola. Agora ela estava sentada na cama delas e escovava suas longas mechas douradas.

"O que?" ela perguntou, assustada.

"Eu disse que nunca pensei que eles seriam dos nossos. Você sabe, bruxos? Todos estes anos eu estive imaginando o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem aceitado a sugestão do meu pai e da minha mãe. Às vezes eu apenas ficava deitada, imaginando que tipo de futuro eu teria se tivesse me casado com uma pessoa daquelas. Eu pensei sobre isso tantas vezes que isso se tornou uma espécie de fantasia privada. Mas nunca, em todas as variações de pensamento que eu tive, imaginei que eles fossem bruxos."

Rowena encolheu os ombros. "Estes dias você não consegue distinguir quem é mágico e quem não é. Você não pode contar para ninguém por medo de ser denunciado e queimado vivo. Por tudo o que sabemos, eles poderiam ser Trouxas ou poderiam ser bruxos." Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de falar novamente. "Eles devem ser muito influentes do Mundo Mágico – considerando seus trajes e cavalos e a forma como eles se movimentam. O que _eu_ gostaria de saber é o que os traz aqui? O que possivelmente poderia trazer tais senhores para este buraco?"

Helga olhou para ela desamparada. "Eu não sei, Raven. Estou tão surpresa quanto você. O Glen não leva a lugar nenhum. Se eles estivessem se dirigindo para algum outro lugar, eles teriam ficado em Caerwyn Valley. O único lugar para o qual o Glen leva é aqui. Talvez eles estejam aqui pela sua mãe?"

"É possível. Mas ninguém jamais tentou entrar em contato conosco por mais de dez anos que eu me lembre. Não recebemos nem uma carta de condolências quando o pai morreu." Disse Rowena com um suspiro.

Ainda era difícil para ela pensar nisso. Seu pai sempre foi uma figura muito central em sua vida e agora que ele estava morto... Helga chorava com freqüência pelo que havia acontecido – dizendo que era tudo sua culpa, que se ela não tivesse sido estúpida o suficiente para ser pega, isto nunca teria acontecido. Entretanto, Rowena, sendo a pessoa completamente honesta que era, admitiu para si mesma e então disse para a garota em lágrimas que se ela tivesse uma segunda chance para fazer isso, sabendo as conseqüências, ela teria feito a mesma coisa.

_Viver no passado não me traz nenhum benefício_. Ela disse para si mesma e piscou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Ela então continuou. "Ninguém jamais mostrou interesse nas pesquisas da mãe por anos, também – mas esta é a única razão que posso pensar para alguém estar disposto a entrar no Glen."

Ela teria continuado a discutir isso com a amiga, mas a respiração suave e regular vindo da direção dela indicavam que Helga havia caído no sono. Com um sorriso gentil no rosto, ela se lavou, colocou a camisola e entrou no meio dos lençóis da cama delas, adormecendo imediatamente.

.:oOo.oOo:.

_Havia gritos ao redor dela e estava infinitamente quente. Ela está segurando sua varinha com força em suas mão apertada, lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas. Ela tem dezoito anos._

_Ela sabe com certeza que se eles falharem, Helga – sua única amiga e companheira constante dos últimos nove anos e poucos – irá morrer no dia seguinte. Ela não poderia deixar isto acontecer._

_Fogo. Eles cercaram a casa onde está Helga com fogueiras. Não era de conhecimento geral que bruxas não podiam passar por um anel de fogo? Se não fosse pela a situação em que se encontravam, ela iria rir._

_Ela olhou para o pai. Ele está com aquela expressão séria no rosto novamente. A mesma expressão que seu rosto adquire todas as vezes que ela pergunta sobre seus avós, aqueles que ela nunca conheceu._

_Seus olhos se movem para a mãe. Ela também está com uma expressão horrível no rosto – como se ela soubesse que salvar Helga terá um preço muito alto para a pequena família._

_Ela tinha de ser corajosa. Se mãe e pai iriam enfrentar isto, então ela também. Ela não vai deixar sua amiga perecer nas chamas._

_Suas entranhas queimavam com um fogo eterno, pronto para consumir qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho. Mas ela sabe melhor. O fogo tem que ser controlado – para ser usado no tempo apropriado com máximo efeito._

"_Tire-a daqui pelos fundos!" O pai gritou para ela e para a mãe. "Eu vou distraí-los! Nos encontramos em casa! Vá logo, Rosalind! Não temos muito tempo!"_

_E a mãe concorda, arrastando-a logo atrás. Elas circulam a casa e alcançam a janela com grades do quarto de Helga._

_Mãe murmura um feitiço para apagar uma pequena porção do círculo de fogo e elas passam por ele. A mãe então diz alguma coisa que ela não consegue ouvir por causa do repentino som de briga do outro lado da casa._

_O pai está lá – lutando por elas._

_As barras na janela se foram._

"_Vamos, Helga!" ela grita e puxa sua amiga para fora._

_Elas correm pela aldeia e adentram o Glen. A mãe dá cobertura para elas por trás. Ela segura a mão de Helga e a puxa adiante. A mãe continua a apressá-las de trás._

_Elas finalmente alcançam a casa e esperam. O pai estará de volta logo._

_Neste meio tempo a mãe dá para Helga alguma coisa limpa e quente para vestir e começa a cozinhar o jantar para os quatro._

_Elas esperam pelo pai. E esperam. E esperam._

_Ela sente que não pode esperar mais. Ela pega sua varinha e sair escondida da casa enquanto a mãe está cozinhando e Helga está dormindo na cadeira próxima à lareira._

_Ela corre de volta à aldeia. Já está escuro, mas ela conhece bem os arredores – ela cresceu aqui._

_Ela alcança a aldeia e ainda não há sinal do Pai._

_Então ela ouve gritos de dor._

_Ela anda furtivamente pelas passagens desertas e de um canto da rua, longe da visão dos outros, ela tem uma boa vista da praça da aldeia._

_Lá está o pai._

_E ele está queimando._

.:oOo.oOo:.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Não! Não! Parem! Por favor! Pai! _Pai_!"

"Raven! Raven! Acalme-se! Por favor!"

Rowena estava se sentando na cama, a imagem de seu pai morrendo carbonizado ainda em sua mente. Havia mais de um ano que ela não tinha este sonho.

Talvez _sonho_ não seria a palavra correta. Isto era um pesadelo, e ela estava revivendo os eventos da noite em que tentaram salvar Helga dos aldeões novamente.

Perto dela, Helga também se sentou na casa, seu rosto pálido na luz de sua varinha. "Rowena," Ela disse com gentileza. "O que aconteceu?"

Rowena apenas suspirou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. "Nada, Helga. Apenas o velho pesadelo novamente. Eu não posso imaginar o que me fez sonhar com isso de novo, depois de tanto tempo. Que horas são?"

"Alguma coisa perto de duas horas antes de amanhecer – talvez um pouco menos. Por que?" Ela a olhou com preocupação.

"Nada. Volte a dormir, Helga. Por favor, não conte isto para a mãe."

Helga concordou com a cabeça e voltou a dormir. Helga esperou por mais de meia hora para ter certeza de que sua amiga havia adormecido novamente. Ela então se levantou, tirou sua camisola, rapidamente abotoou seu vestido, não se incomodando com todas as saias, colocou seu manto e furtivamente saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho.

A casa estava quieta. Quando ela entrou na sala principal, ela viu as duas formas dos estranhos deitados no chão, amontoados dentro de seus mantos. Ela abriu a porta da frente com muito mais precaução e saiu.

Durante a noite, a tempestade acalmou e agora uma grossa camada de neve cobria o chão, imperturbada. O céu estava escuro, mas ela podia ver um acinzentado exatamente onde o topo da parede oriental do Glen tocava o céu. Este seria um dia melancólico, combinando com seu humor.

Ela não era uma pessoa introvertida ou deprimida por natureza. Com certeza ela não era nenhuma Helga, que conseguia encontrar um raio de luz em todas as situações, mas ela nunca encontrou muita necessidade em dar ênfase a coisas desnecessárias e perder tempo com mau humor e meras ninharias. Não, Rowena Ravenclaw era uma jovem muito prática.

Desta vez, entretanto, não havia uma resposta lógica e prática para sua desordem interior. Por que o pesadelo voltou exatamente no dia em que os dois estranhos do passado chegaram? Foi alguma coisa sobre eles que provocou os sonhos?

_Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele sujeito, Godric! _Ela determinou. _Eu não devia deixá-lo me atingir! Se eu não estivesse tão transtornada com o que ele disse, não estaria tão vulnerável ao pesadelo! _Mas mesmo dizendo isto para si mesma soava errado.

Ela não se dava bem com aquele Godric, isto era verdade, mas ela já havia brigado com outras pessoas antes. Isto nunca aconteceu depois de discussão com Helga ou a mãe.

Teria alguma coisa a ver com a busca dos dois bruxos? Talvez eles estivessem pensando tanto na missão deles que isso de alguma maneira interferiu com seu sono?

Ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Isto soava tão confuso!

_Uma premonição, talvez? _Foi sua próxima idéia. Mas ela nunca acreditou nas Artes da Divinação, e premonições entravam nesta categoria. _Além do mais, que tipo de premonição seria reviver alguma coisa terrível de seu próprio passado?_

Quase distraidamente ela vagou até o pequeno estábulo ao lado da casa, onde o velho cavalo de seu pai costumava viver até o inverno passado, quando ele finalmente sucumbiu à morte.

_Oh, bom e velho Roland_ Rowena pensou, um sorriso gentil se abrindo em seu rosto. Ela costumava amar aquela velha criatura. O pai a deixava montar nele com freqüência quando ela era pequena (Naturalmente, ele segurava as rédeas – mas isto não importava para ela). Ele viveu muito mais tempo que um cavalo comum. Ela supôs que isso teria um pouco a ver com mistura de sangue.

Em suas primeiras lembranças dele, ele já era um cavalo velho. Quando seu pai estava com humor, ele costumava lhe contar histórias de seu passado, quando Roland era um cavalo de batalha, carregando-o em suas costas para batalhar pelo Mundo Mágico, e ele era um jovem bruxo, antes de conhecer sua mãe e antes de se mudar para o Glen e iniciar uma família.

Ambos seus pais sonhavam com uma grande família. Duas filhas e quatro filhos, eles queriam, mas tudo desmoronou sobre eles.

O parto de Rowena foi difícil e o corpo de Rosalind foi muito prejudicado. Ela nunca mais iria poder conceber.

Ser a filha única nunca incomodou Rowena. Ela foi mimada até não mais poder, mas ainda assim cresceu sem se tornar uma criança estragada. Ela supôs que Helga tinha muito a ver com isso.

Seus pais a deixaram ser livre e nunca se incomodaram em repreendê-la quando ela permanecia acordada até depois da meia-noite, colada em algum grosso livro em uma luz bruxuleante proveniente da varinha.

Então Helga apareceu e virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

A garotinha alegre a fez ver que havia outras coisas além de subir em árvores e ler livros. Ela a ensinou as brincadeiras que brincava com suas amigas Trouxas e a apresentou à palavra _amizade_.

Até onze anos atrás, ela nunca teve amigos. Quando ela queria conversar com alguém, seus pais tinham que preencher esta lacuna. Quando ela queria brincar, ela subia nas árvores e explorava o vale. Ela era uma criança muito curiosa e queria saber o máximo possível.

Desde o primeiro minuto de sua chegada, Helga anunciou que não se importava de subir em árvores, mas se elas fossem fazer isto, Rowena teria que fazer o que _ela _dissesse no dia seguinte.

_Isto_ resultava em um dia com as duas brincando de pegar e jogando bexigas.

Rowena amava sua amiga de coração por lhe dar uma nova visão da vida.

Mas ela ainda gostava de livros.

Ela se sentou na pilha de feno do ano anterior – o feno que Roland nunca chegou a usar e olhou para os dois nobres cavalos ali parados.

Roland era assim quando jovem? Orgulhoso e imponente? Tão arrogante, ainda assim tão bonito?

E seu pai era como os dois fidalgos dormindo em sua casa? Ela tentou imaginar aquele homem gentil vestindo as roupas deles, mas falhou miseravelmente e acabou rindo como uma louca, rolando no feno.

Um barulho repentino vindo da entrada dos estábulos a fez parar. Ela olhou para lá e seus olhos cor de avelã se encontraram com os olhos azuis de Godric.

Ele estava vestindo uma túnica marrom simples que pertencera a seu pai. Sua mãe provavelmente emprestou para ele, já que suas roupas estavam encharcadas na noite anterior.

Enquanto seu pai parecia um simples camponês naquela túnica, _este _homem parecia vindo da realeza e se sobressaía.

Um ligeiro rubor cobriu suas bochechas. Era tão embaraçoso ser pega desta maneira por um fidalgo.

Para seu horror, um sorriso se formou lentamente em seus lábios. Seus olhos cintilavam alegremente e então, sem nenhum aviso – ele começou a rir.

* * *

**A.N.: **E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Perguntas? Queixas? Dúvidas? Opiniões? Fazer meu dia mais alegre? Para tudo isso e mais, clique no botãozinho roxo! ;) 


	4. A Filha do Guerreiro

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens que você reconhece não são meus. São da JKR. Os personagens que você não reconhece são da Star of the North.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Star of the North. Só estou traduzindo. Uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, que eu fiquei feliz de conhecer.

**A.N.: **Gente... por que vocês lêem e não deixam um review? sniff Desculpem o atraso, mas é que trabalho de freelancer mata... essa semana eu estive sobrecarregada, pois voltei a trabalhar só na segunda e acumulou um monte de coisa... mas aqui está mais um capítulo e prometo nunca mais atrasar!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A Filha do Guerreiro**

"_Sempre se assumiu que Godric Gryffindor era um homem impetuoso. Ele era bastante conhecido por sua impulsividade e temperamento forte. A maior parte dos registros da época o descrevem como sendo o primeiro a atacar e o ultimo a retroceder – um hábito louvado aos olhos de alguns, mas condenado aos olhos de outros._

"_Um destes outros era Lorde Ambrosius, Chefe Feiticeiro do Conselho dos Feiticeiros, um homem acusado por muitos de ter condenado o destino do Conselho. Lorde Ambrosius reconheceu Godric como um inimigo poderoso e fez o que pode para enfraquecê-lo o máximo possível antes que Gryffindor percebesse a extensão de suas forças._

"_Seu primeiro passo foi assegurar que a posição de Gawain Gryffindor – o pai de Godric – no Conselho fosse dada a um membro de uma família de tivesse ódio da Casa de Gryffindor na época da morte do grande bruxo, desta forma impedindo Godric de receber todas os poderes de sua Casa._

"_O que ele fez em seguida foi tão infame que é um milagre que ninguém tenha protestado. Lorde Ambrosius fez de Godric e seu melhor amigo, Salazar Slytherin Servos do Conselho._

"_Ser um Servo do Conselho significava duas coisas; a primeira, o Servo está para sempre amarrado às vontades do Conselho e deve obedecer a cada capricho de qualquer membro. A segunda, o Servo nunca poderá se tornar um membro do Conselho – mesmo quando uma vaga se abrisse._

"_Lorde Ambrosius havia sentenciado os dois jovens a uma vida de servidão sem retribuição. Ele acreditava que desta maneira havia conseguido se livrar de dois estorvos de uma só vez._

"_Ele estava errado, e por causa de seu erro, o Conselho em breve iria perder todos os seus poderes..."_

**- Hogwarts, Uma História; Autor Desconhecido**

A garota não mais aparentava uma pilha de feno, com certeza. Godric mal a reconheceu no início, o que ele achou estranho, pois tinha uma boa memória para rostos e o rosto dela esteve em sua mente desde a visita deles a Culhwch. Apenas mais tarde, quando a mãe dela a enviou para a cama ele percebeu que não a havia reconhecido porque ela havia _mudado_.

Da ultima vez que ele a havia visto, cinco anos atrás, ela tinha uma espécie de aparência relaxada e mal cuidada. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem da mancha de lama em seu rosto.

Agora, entretanto, ela tinha seu cabelo acaju bem arrumado, seus cachos caindo em seus ombros em uma brilhante cascata. Seu vestido não estava rasgado como antes e ela tinha todas as saias e laços no lugar.

Ela também se portava de forma diferente. Naquela época ela era arrogante e até mesmo na companhia das outras garotas ela parecia isolada. Quando ele pousou seus olhos nela aquela noite, entretanto, a arrogância havia se transformado em simples orgulho e franqueza. Ela sabia o que era e não mais se colocava em uma posição defensiva por isso.

Azul certamente lhe caía bem, e o tom escuro de seu vestido parecia fantástico no contraste com suas mechas acobreadas.

E ela também tinha uma boca.

Nunca em sua vida uma mulher abriu a boca para ele. Elas sempre foram reservadas e submissas, deixando-o fazer as coisas de seu jeito. Ele nunca encontrou uma mulher que se atrevesse a retrucar o que quer que ele dissesse. Isto era animador – e um pouco aborrecedor.

Ele reparou que Salazar estava lançando olhares agudos para ele e percebeu que a estava encarando e a mãe da garota estava a vista.

"Peço desculpas por minha filha, nobres senhores." A mulher mais velha disse repentinamente. "Eu tentei tirar-lhe este péssimo habito de seu caráter, mas parece que nada funciona. Agora, gostaria de inquirir seus nomes e sua missão. Faz muito tempo que a comunidade mágica tentou me contatar."

"Somos nós, que devemos pedir desculpas, Madame!" Godric disse com rápida reverência. "Fomos nós que invadimos sua casa. Sou Godric Gryffindor de Wild Moor – e este é meu amigo e irmão, Salazar Slytherin de Fen. Viemos até aqui pelo desejo do Conselho dos Feiticeiros procurando por Rosalind Ravenclaw. Seria imprudente de minha parte assumir que a senhora é, realmente, Madame Ravenclaw?"

Ela o observou sem piscar, através de seus olhos quase dourados. Finalmente ela disse "Sim, sou Rosalind Ravenclaw, Lorde Gryffindor. Agora, poderia ter a gentileza de me dizer o que o Conselho quer de mim?"

Direto ao ponto. Godric gostava disso. Ele odiava quando as pessoas andavam em círculos em questões por horas, à margem das questões sem nunca realmente chegar nelas.

"Para ser sincero, Madame," disse Salazar "não temos certeza do que exatamente o Conselho quer. Mas seria seguro assumir que o _Conselho_ não quer tanto a sua presença quanto o Chefe Feiticeiro."

"O Chefe Feiticeiro?" Ela perguntou com gentileza "Ainda é o velho Lorde Fenwick?"

"Temo que não, Madame." Godric disse com seriedade "Lorde Fenwick morreu em circunstâncias misteriosas há quatro anos. Seu segundo em comando, e permita-me adicionar – assassino – tomou seu lugar."

"Godric!" Salazar disse ultrajado "E se alguém tivesse te escutado! Ambrosius pode mandar te executar por isso!"

"Quem poderia tem me ouvido aqui? Não há bruxos ou bruxas há milhas e esta é a verdade! Nós todos sabemos muito bem que Ambrosius assassinou Fenwick porque o velho não _morria_."

"Isto é uma hipótese! Nada foi provado!"

"Isto não significa que ele não fez!"

"Ambrosius?" Madame Ravenclaw ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que eles quase haviam esquecido que ela estava lá. "Você disse que Ambrosius é o Chefe Feiticeiro? Ambrosius de York?"

"Você o conhece?" Salazar perguntou.

"_Conhecê-lo_? Tanto quanto alguém pode conhecer aquele subproduto de corrupção!" Madame Ravenclaw, que, até aquele momento, estava sentada calmamente em sua cadeira, se inflamou repentinamente. "Eu costumava considerá-lo um de meus maiores amigos!"

"E então o que aconteceu?" Godric perguntou interessado. Salazar não gostava de Ambrosius, isto é verdade, mas ele nunca pareceu odiá-lo com o mesmo fervor de Godric. Ele estava encantado por encontrar alguém cujos pontos de vista sobre o Chefe Feiticeiro fossem tão negativos quanto os seus.

"O que aconteceu? Ryan aconteceu." Ela se levantou e se dirigiu à lareira. Com suas mãos gentis ela removeu uma espada elegante de cima da lareira. Ela então foi até um dos cantos da sala e abriu um velho gabinete com um rangido de ferrugem. Godric não podia ver o que ela tirou de lá até que ela havia retornado e colocado dois objetos e a espada em cima da mesa, na frente deles.

A espada mostrava sinais de uso extensivo. Havia sido afiada constantemente, mas trazia cavidades de longos anos em batalha. A luva de couro cobrindo o punho da espada estava bem gasta. Da mesma forma que a bainha e o cinto que ela tirou do gabinete.

O segundo objeto que ela tirou do gabinete foi um escudo que trazia o brasão de um cavaleiro – uma águia. Abaixo da águia, estavam as palavras _Lorde das Rapinas_.

Godric olhou para o escudo e a espada com admiração. Sem ao menos olhar, ele podia dizer que Salazar estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Não era todo dia que você se encontrava frente a frente com artefatos de uma lenda.

"Você... você era casada com..." Ele conseguiu falar.

"Ryan Ravenclaw. Sim, eu era."

"Ryan Lorde das Rapinas!"

"Sim."

"Por _Merlin_!"

Ela sorriu com tristeza. "Tenho certeza de que ele teria adorado conhecê-los – se ele vivesse."

"Este não foi um fim digno do cavaleiro mais célebre do Mundo Mágico!" Ele falou. "Por que o Conselho não fez nada para ajudar!"

Madame Ravenclaw suspirou. Apenas neste momento Godric percebeu que não era uma mulher jovem que estava em sua frente. Não era velha, certamente, mas era alguém que havia perdido muito e envelheceu consideravelmente ao longo dos anos. "O Conselho – especialmente sob as leis de Ambrosius – não se importa mais conosco. Não desde que Ryan o deixou todos esses anos atrás."

Ryan Lorde das Ravinas era uma lenda entre os bruxos mais jovens do Mundo Mágico. Suas aventuras eram contadas e recontadas tantas vezes que ele parecia um gigante mesmo quando vivo. Ele era o líder dos Cavaleiros da Fênix – uma ordem há muito dispersada – guerreiros que utilizavam magia e armas Trouxas em combate. Sua missão era proteger a comunidade mágica dos inimigos. Godric era um daqueles que seguiam seus passos e viviam de acordo com seu lema.

A história mais famosa contada a respeito do Lorde das Rapinas era sua partida. Era a mais contada devido às razões misteriosas que o fizeram ir embora.

A história que contavam dizia que um dia o Lorde das Rapinas foi convocado perante o Chefe Feiticeiro e seu segundo em comando. Quando eles haviam acabado a conferência, ele estava furioso. Ele saiu de Stonehenge e reuniu seus cavaleiros. Seu discurso se tornou uma lenda, e logo quase todos no país o conheciam de cor, com pequenos ajustes ocorridos com o passar de boca em boca. Gawain Gryffindor, entretanto, que era um dos cavaleiros mais confiados pelo Lorde das Rapinas e estava lá, guardou suas memória em uma penseira e Godric ouvia o discurso repetidamente desde a infância, e o conhecia palavra por palavra, da mesma maneira que os cavaleiros que o haviam ouvido.

.:oOo.oOo:.

"_Meus irmãos de armas! Meus amigos! __Eu tenho graves notícias para vocês!" Ryan Lorde das Rapinas gritou, olhando para todos os seus cavaleiros, seus cabelos longos ondulando no vento violento, suas bochechas estampadas com lágrimas e sua voz áspera._

"_Esta será a ultima vez que vocês me verão. Estive em uma conferência com o Chefe Feiticeiro e seus servos nestas ultimas horas. Eles querem transformar os Cavaleiros da Fênix em uma Guarda de Honra para nossos _ilustres_ membros do Conselho. Eles desejam que nos tornemos nada, a não ser guarda-costas._

"_Eles clamam que não há necessidade de desperdiçar o dinheiro das Pessoas e continuar a prover recursos para nossas operações. Eles clamam que o dinheiro será mais bem usado conosco parecendo Trouxas patetas em fantasias coloridas e paradas, para a diversão de todos aqueles senhores triviais._

"_Eles dizem que a comunidade pode se proteger sozinha e que sua diversão é muito mais importante que a segurança de qualquer um._

"_Eu discuti com eles e me recusei a receber a posição de General se isto significa a degradação de tudo pelo que acreditamos._

"_Por isto eles me deram um ultimato: Ou faço o que eles dizem, ou encaro o exílio eterno ou as dores da morte."_

_O Lorde das Rapinas parou para respirar. Havia um silêncio de morte no ar. Todos os cavaleiros sabiam, sem dúvida alguma, qual era a decisão de seu líder._

_Ele respirou fundo, preparando-se, e disse "Eu escolhi o exílio. Foram me dados um dia e uma noite para juntar tudo o que tenho e deixar o Mundo Mágico. Assim que eu me despedir de vocês, pegarei minha Lady Rosalind e me retirarei do alcance do Conselho._

"_Em questão de minutos, Lorde Ambrosius virá e falará com vocês. Ele os comandará para pegar suas novas posições e deixar de lado todos os seus deveres. A única coisa que eu lhes peço é para recusar. Isto vai contra tudo em que acreditamos. Permaneçam unidos contra ele._

"_Eu lhes aviso – este Ambrosius será o fim do Mundo Mágico se não for impedido. Não ouçam o que ele diz! Ele envenenou a mente de Lorde Fenwick – mas vocês são mais fortes. Permaneçam firmes e cuspam no rosto do falso combatente! Vocês são os Cavaleiros da Fênix! Vocês são invencíveis! Voltem para suas famílias e protejam-nas! Abandonem esta abominação de um governante!_

"_Vocês são todos meus irmãos, e foi uma honra sem limites poder liderá-los e servir ao seu lado! Adeus!"_

_E ao som de cem cavaleiros o aclamando, Ryan Lorde das Rapinas montou em seu orgulhoso cavalo de batalha e cavalgou em direção ao pôr-do-sol, para nunca mais ser visto novamente._

.:oOo.oOo:.

Godric quase estremeceu enquanto olhava para as armas, com um desejo ardente de tocá-las, mas não se atrevendo.

Madame Ravenclaw suspirou. "Todos sabem que Ryan se recusou a mudar seu trabalho e isto causou um grande dilema entre ele e o Conselho, acabando em seu exílio – mas isto é apenas meia-verdade.

"Ambrosius me amava – à sua própria maneira distorcida. Ele era cruel e possessivo, mas em relação a mim, ele era o mais gentil dos homens.

"Mas então Ryan e eu nos apaixonamos. Merlin, isto foi como uma úlcera para sua alma! Ele se considerava o maior de todos os bruxos de sua era e o mais irresistível dos homens. Vocês o viram, tenho certeza. Vocês podem ver o quão impressionante e formidável ele é, não? Mesmo em sua idade? E lá você tem meu Ryan – todo joelhos e cotovelos e esqueleto. E ainda assim ele foi quem eu escolhi." Ela enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu em sua bochecha e o coração de Godric se apertou. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela continuou. "Então Ambrosius tentou de tudo em seus poderes para humilhar e desacreditar Ryan. Mas tudo foi em vão," Aqui ela sorriu aquele pequeno sorriso vitorioso "Mesmo seu ultimo plano, onde ele sabia que Ryan iria preferir se exilar a observar a destruição de tudo o que ele amava, veio a desabar em cima dele no final, pois Ryan saiu como um herói."

"E o Lorde das Rapinas também ficou com a garota, não?" Godric disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, sim." Ela riu. "Isso também. Ryan ficou com a garota e Ambrosius se tornou este velho amargo. Eu desejo tanto que Rowena pudesse ter conhecido seu pai pelo que ele realmente era." Havia um tom de arrependimento em sua voz.

"Então por que não lhe conta, Madame?" Salazar perguntou com gentileza. "Ela pode saber agora."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Ryan não queria que ela crescesse sob aquela sombra. _Ela_ não sabe por que vivemos tão afastados da comunidade mágica. _Ela_ não sabe que seu pai era um exilado. Ryan se certificou disto. Ele também me fez prometer jamais contar a ela quem ele era antes de ela nascer. Ele não queria nenhuma lembrança daquele tempo. Isto o feriu até o dia de sua morte. Nós escondemos sua armadura e escudo – deixando apenas a espada. Ela sabe que seu pai foi um guerreiro – isto ela _sabe_, mas nos certificamos de nunca dizer uma palavra sobre o legado de seu pai. Foi assim que ele quis."

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio durante um tempo. Então ela disse "Então, o que Ambrosius quer de mim?"

"Tudo o que sabemos, Madame," disse Salazar "É que tem algo a ver com suas habilidades com Feitiços e sua pesquisa sobre viagens de longa distância por magia."

"Ah." Ela disse com desaprovação. Godric esperava que não fosse direcionada a ele. Ela parecia ler sua mente. Ela deu uma risada curta e amarga, e disse "Oh, não há nada de errado com o que _você_ fez, Lorde Gryffindor – você é o filho de Gawain? Bem como eu esperava – você se parece muito com ele. Como eu estava dizendo, não é nada que você tenha feito. Ou você – por sinal, filho de Searlas Slytherin. Sim, eu reconheço o nome. Eu cresci conhecendo ambos os seus pais. Ryan ficou devastado quando recebeu notícias de suas mortes.

"Não, eu devia ter esperado por isto. Estive pesquisando sobre isto desde antes de me casar com Ryan, e Ambrosius sabia. Assumo que ele me conheça bem o suficiente para pensar que eu não iria abandonar meu campo de interesse – nem mesmo pelo meu querido Ryan."

Ela parou, e então disse "Eu não irei."

Godric e Salazar olharam para ela, como se não tivessem compreendido as palavras.

"Você... não... virá?" Godric finalmente gaguejou.

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Nem por todos os galeões no mundo."

"Mas..." Salazar começou "É a vontade do Conselho-"

"Não me importo com as vontades do Conselho!" Madame Ravenclaw explodiu. Repentinamente Godric estava com medo. Esta era uma mulher que havia sofrido muito. Esta era uma mulher que sabia muito bem quem estava enfrentando. E ela não se importava. "O que é o conselho para mim? Se o Conselho não tivesse exilado meu marido, muitos da comunidade mágica ainda estariam entre nós! Se não fosse por Ambrosius, os Cavaleiros da Fênix não haveriam dispersado sua Ordem! Se não fosse por sua obstinada decisão eles poderiam ter continuado e salvado vidas! Se não fosse por ele, Ryan não teria morrido! Se não fosse pelo Conselho, seu próprio pai teria vivido!"

Seus olhos ardentes se encontraram com os de Godric, que sabia a verdade de suas palavras. Seu pai havia sido assassinado por Trouxas. Se os Cavaleiros da Fênix ainda estivessem fazendo seu trabalho, Gawain Gryffindor ainda estaria vivo.

"Chega por hoje." Ela disse, finalizando o assunto. "_Accio roupas!_" Ela conjurou. Túnicas e calças secas e limpas voaram até ela. Ela entregou as roupas para os dois homens sem cerimônias. "Elas pertenceram a meu marido. Vistam-nas até que suas próprias roupas estejam prontas para serem vestidas novamente. Vocês podem dormir em frente ao fogo. Boa noite." E ela saiu rapidamente da sala, levando o escudo de seu marido com ela.

Godric olhou para Salazar, desamparado, e disse "Isto vai ser _muito_ mais difícil do que pensamos."

Salazar deu os ombros e se trocou para as roupas secas, e então se encolheu dentro de seu manto em frente ao fogo e rapidamente caiu no sono.

Godric seguiu seu exemplo quase imediatamente, caindo em um sono povoado por sonhos de sua família e do quanto ele sentia falta de todos eles.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Primeiro, Godric não tinha certeza do que o acordara. Apenas quando ele ouviu a porta da frente se fechar que ele percebeu que alguém havia saído da casa. Levou um tempo para que seu senso de direção voltasse ao normal. De início ele não sabia onde estava ou como havia chegado lá.

Assim que tudo voltou à sua memória, ele gemeu. Aquela não era a maneira correta de lidar com as coisas. Ele iria se corrigir com Madame Ravenclaw assim que ela acordasse.

Ele se levantou do chão, seu pescoço endurecido após ficar em uma posição anormal durante toda a noite. Ele estava acostumado a isso – e além do mais, dormir no chão em frente a uma lareira era muito melhor que dormir sobre terra e pedra em frente a uma mísera fogueira.

O ar na sala estava abafado. Ele realmente precisava de ar fresco, mas também estava faminto, não havia comido nada desde a noite anterior, quando haviam saído de Culhwch. Ele ponderou o que fazer.

_O que estou pensando!_ Ele se repreendeu. _Aqui não é a minha casa. Não tenho direito algum de ir investigar a despensa de Madame Ravenclaw. O que devo fazer é sair para uma caminhada, e com sorte, quando eu voltar, a mulher já estará acordada e nos oferecerá café da manhã._

Com isso decidido, ele abriu a porta da frente cuidadosamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e saiu furtivamente.

Ele parou do lado de fora da casa e estava maravilhado com a grande diferença entre a noite anterior, quando ele e Salazar amaldiçoaram cada milímetro do caminho e esta manhã, quando tudo estava coberto por um branco imaculado.

Ao observar a neve, ele subitamente percebeu que ela não estava tão imaculada quanto ele pensou. Haviam pequenas pegadas, feitas por pés pequenos indo cá e lá.

Curioso, ele seguiu o rastro das pegadas, que contornavam a casa, finalmente indo à direção a uma pequena construção ao lado da casa, que ele reconheceu como o estábulo onde havia colocado Griffith, seu garanhão, na noite anterior.

A porta do estábulo estava ligeiramente aberta e ele não teve dificuldades para se esgueirar para o lado de dentro sem perturbar os ocupantes: dois cavalos e uma garota.

A garota, Rowena Ravenclaw, estava rolando no feno, rindo desesperadamente como se tivesse escutado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

O cabelo dela havia escapado do coque apertado e estava cheio de pedaços de feno e terra. Ela estava vestindo apenas seu vestido e nada mais, tornando-a mais esbelta do que ele havia pensado e – ele se sobressaltou – muito mais atraente.

_Como se ela precisasse de mim achando-a ainda mais atraente._ Ele pensou amargamente. _Esta garota poderia encantar reis._ Ele fez um som de desgosto.

Foi então que Rowena notou sua presença. Ela parou de rir e olhou para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sentiu seu coração subir pela garganta. Ele olhou para ela por um longo tempo, até ela começar a enrubescer, e ele percebeu em que posição embaraçosa ele a havia encontrado. Ele sentiu os cantos de sua boca se contorcerem, e então, sem nenhum aviso, começou a rir.

Ele riu e riu até ficar sem ar, que foi quando ele caiu no chão e se encostou à parede do estábulo. "Por Merlin, garota! Você está tão engraçada!" Ele falou.

E no mesmo instante percebeu que cometeu um erro.

Rowena se levantou, o rubor rosado se embaraço se transformou em um tom vermelho de fúria. Ela estava furiosa.

"Eu _não_ sou engraçada, seu fanfarrão pomposo! Só para _você_ saber – eu estava rindo da imagem de você andando naquele coitado do seu cavalo e ele pulando e te derrubando na lama!"

Naquele momento, a imagem se formou na mente de Godric. Uma imagem onde ele não viu a si mesmo, mas testemunhou na penseira de seu pai.

.:oOo.oOo:.

"_Tem alguma idéia do que você podia ter feito, Gryffindor?" O Lorde das Rapinas olhou firme dentro dos olhos de Gawain._

_Gawain se sentiu compelido a dizer alguma coisa para aplacar a ira de seu comandante, mas não conseguia pensar em nada._

_O Lorde das Rapinas continuou a encará-lo; suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de fúria, seus cabelos longos cheios de sujeira, proveniente da briga que ele teve que apartar. Gawain nunca o havia visto tão furioso antes. Oh, claro, ele podia esbofetear um jovem cavaleiro por ter sido tolo ou dizer alguma coisa severa quando alguém não se portava como devia, mas furioso? Nunca. Não Ryan Lorde das Rapinas._

_Ele havia sido tolo e cruel, atacando Lorde Llyr quando o homem havia insultado a escolha de Gawain para noiva – Ceridwen – mas ele não podia ignorar! O Lorde das Rapinas deveria perceber isto._

_Ele tentou explicar, mas o Lorde das Rapinas virou sua cabeça em desgosto. "Não quero saber, Gawain. Você é um homem melhor que ele – nunca se esqueça disto. Nunca desça ao nível dele. Ele é uma criatura de Ambrosius, e portanto um inimigo do que acreditamos. Um dia, eu poderei não estar aqui, e preciso que você me prometa que seguirá em meus passos. Apenas lembre-se disto – e certifique-se de que _isto_ nunca mais aconteça."_

_E ele foi embora furioso, deixando Gawain a ponderar sobre o mistério que era seu comandante._

.:oOo.oOo:.

A intensidade do olhar de Rowena aumentava a cada momento, até que, bufando indignadamente, ela saiu, furiosa.

Godric sorriu para si mesmo. Ela era realmente a filha de seu pai. E quem melhor para mudar o destino do Mundo Mágico que a filha do Guerreiro?

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Melhor abraçar os espinhos da verdade,  
Que as rosas da ilusão.  
Escreva um review,  
Diga o que passa em seu coração. 


	5. O Longo Inverno

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens que você reconhece não são meus. São da JKR. Os personagens que você não reconhece são da Star of the North.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Star of the North. Só estou traduzindo. Uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, que eu fiquei feliz de conhecer.

**A.N.: **Gente, peço milhões de desculpas pelos eventuais erros que poderão conter este capítulo. Não deu tempo de revisar...

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O Longo Inverno**

"_Muitas das proteções ao redor do Castelo de Hogwarts são creditadas à Rowena Ravenclaw. Uma de suas maiores contribuições, é o que vem a ser conhecido como o Campo de Anti-Aparatação ao redor do castelo._

"_O que torna este Campo tão raro e único? Em primeiro lugar, é um dos Campos maiores e mais fortes já erigidos._

"_Em segundo lugar, é o mais antigo Campo que já existiu no Mundo Mágico e está de pé por mais de mil anos._

"_O Campo foi feito pela própria Rowena, embora ela fora auxiliada pelos outros três Fundadores. Ela era a única dentre os quatro que sabia exatamente como operar o Campo._

"_Como Rowena descobriu a magia do Campo de Anti-Aparatação? A resposta está ainda mais no passado. A própria mãe de Rowena, Rosalind Ravenclaw, foi a primeira a dominar a arte da Aparatação e ensinou devidamente à sua filha. Naquela época, Aparatação era uma das magias de mais difícil realização e apenas poucas pessoas podiam fazer. Junto com Rowena, Rosalind desenvolveu um método mais simples de Aparatação, o qual é usado até hoje por muitas pessoas no Mundo Mágico._

"_Armada com seu conhecimento em primeira mão sobre o processo de Aparatação, Rowena Ravenclaw estudou cada aspecto do processo e após um longo e tedioso tempo de pesquisa, ela conseguiu aperfeiçoar o feitiço para erigir um Campo permanente para impedir que as pessoas aparatem para dentro das bordas._

"_Esta foi uma das primeiras conquistas que mostraram ao Conselho dos Feiticeiros exatamente quem eles estavam enfrentando..."_

**- Hogwarts, Uma História; Autor Desconhecido**

Rosalind Ravenclaw acordou na manhã seguinte à chegada dos dois homens sentindo-se velha e amargurada.

_Você mal chegou na metade se sua quinta década _Ela repreendeu a si mesma, afastando os cobertores de si. _Apenas pense no que Ryan diria se você lhe dissesse isto._

Isto a fez se sentir instantaneamente melhor. Ela nunca havia dito isto à Rowena, mas ela não mais se sentia vazia ao pensar em seu marido morto. Ela finalmente conseguiu encontrar calma no meio de sua dor.

Ela amou muito Ryan. Eles estiveram casados por dezenove anos e conheceram um ao outro muito mais tempo que isto antes de ele morrer, e sua morte despedaçou o mundo dela. Outra coisa que ela jamais iria contar à sua filha era o quanto ela a havia ajudado durante os primeiros meses após elas conseguirem resgatar os restos queimados e dar a ele um enterro apropriado.

Ela ainda se lembrava de seu rosto claramente. Como ela havia dito para Godric e Salazar na noite anterior, ele era alto e magro, e quando usava vestuários elegantes parecia tão desajeitado. Seus longos cabelos eram de cor acaju – assim como os de Rowena – mas o recente stress dos últimos anos de seu menos que auto-imposto exílio começou a se mostras e haviam linhas prateadas nele.

Ah, como ela amava passar as mãos naquelas mechas!

E seus olhos... aqueles encantadores olhos azul-claros, que mostravam o que ele sentia imediatamente. Ele podia sempre controlar seu rosto – mas seus olhos o traíam todas as vezes.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima do canto do olho. Ela desejou ter trazido o retrato que ficava na parede do quarto quando eles fugiram da ira do Conselho. O retrato que o artista havia desenhado Ryan em seus trajes de batalha. Apenas quando estava em sua armadura e segurando suas armas, Ryan parecia à vontade.

Mas ele disse que o retrato os iria atrasar – e de qualquer maneira, o que ela iria fazer com aquilo? Era apenas mais um retrato.

E agora, passados todos estes anos, ela se odiava por ter dado ouvidos a ele. Ela não tinha mais nada para se lembrar dele além da espada e do escudo. Ele escondeu a armadura em algum lugar, e se recusou a dizer a ela onde.

Ele queria esconder tudo isto de Rowena. Ele queria que ela crescesse feliz e ignorasse a vida passada dele.

Mas Ryan não podia impedir Rosalind de dizer para Rowena da vida passada _dela_. É verdade que ela amava Ryan, mas nem mesmo por amor ela desistiria de seu maior interesse na vida. Feitiços. Rosalind Ravenclaw era uma das melhores Feiticeiras vivas. Ela podia fazer praticamente tudo com uma varinha. Desde tricotar meias até cozinhar banquetes – não havia nada que ela não pudesse fazer.

Ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa, mas o Conselho dos Feiticeiros se recusou a reconhecer isto e ajudá-la em suas pesquisas. Era de conhecimento geral que bruxas não podiam ser mais poderosas que bruxos, no fim das contas.

Nada do que eles dissessem, entretanto, poderia contradizer o fato de que ela era uma das muito poucas pessoas que conseguiam se transportar de um lugar para outro em poucos segundos. Era um tipo de feitiço perigoso. Poderia dar errado de tantas maneiras.

Era a missão da vida de Rosalind tornar este método de viagem em alguma coisa mais – se não totalmente – possível para a comunidade mágica fazer. E isto estava provando ser mais difícil do que ela jamais imaginou.

Ela afetuosamente se lembrou de um dia, na época em que Rowena era pequena, quando Ryan estava no jardim, tentando convencer sua horta de que na verdade produzir vegetais é uma boa idéia, e Rowena estava sentada com um livro quase tão grande quanto ela recostada em um vaso, lendo, e ela decidiu que era hora de voltar ao trabalho. Ela sabia que antes de Rowena nasces ela estava muito próxima de desvendar o caminho, mas havia abandonado seus trabalhos para cuidar de sua filha.

Ela lutou com isto dia após dia. Ryan nunca soube nada disto, já que ele estava sempre fora, tentando tornar as vidas deles um pouco melhor, cultivando seu jardim, consertando a casa ou alimentando Roland, seu velho cavalo de guerra.

Após um ano de luta, ele estava a ponto de desistir, achando que havia perdido o jeito depois do longo período de inatividade.

Foi então que Rowena entrou na sala, olhou para os desenhos e perguntou "Mãe, será que não é possível que se você mudar a pronúncia _desta_ palavra, a magia irá fluir melhor e haverá menos resistência da substância física?"

Rowena tinha sete anos naquela época. Naquele mesmo dia ela começou em sua educação mágica.

E então, pelos últimos treze anos, Rowena tem ajudado ela em sua pesquisa. Elas quase conseguiram. No ano anterior, elas haviam feito Helga viajar quase 250 metros com um piscar de olhos. Até então, Helga nunca tinha conseguido fazer o feitiço. Isto havia sido muito encorajador, mas ainda precisava ser aperfeiçoado.

Sacudindo as lembranças de si, Rosalind vestiu suas roupas. Estava muito frio. O inverno iria ser mais longo que o normal. Ela podia sentir em seus ossos. Tremendo, ela pegou sua capa de inverno e a colocou em volta de seu corpo esguio de uma maneira confortável. Ela prendeu seu cabelo em um coque apertado, cobriu-o com uma rede simples feita de cobre e ajeitou algumas mechas teimosas.

Sentindo-se como uma matrona digna que ela deveria ser, Rosalind Ravenclaw saiu de seu quarto e marchou propositadamente na sala principal da casa.

Ao entrar na sala, ele reparou em algumas coisas.

Alguém havia avivado o fogo, usando o suprimento limitado de madeira que elas mantinham dentro de casa (_As garotas terão que juntar mais lenha quando acordarem_ ela pensou). O fogo estava crepitando alegremente na lareira, jogando de vez em quando uma faísca na já chamuscada e gasta tapeçaria da lareira.

As roupas dos estranhos estavam estendidas em duas cadeiras em frente ao fogo, secando. Ela evitava secar roupas através de magia sempre que podia – isto sempre as deixava duras e desagradáveis ao toque por um bom tempo.

Os homens já não estavam mais adormecidos. E falando nisto, apenas um deles podia ser visto. Salazar Slytherin estava sentado calmamente à mesa gasta e lendo um livro da pequena biblioteca de Rosalind. Ela havia adquirido muitos daqueles livros com um grande custo. Ela tinha até mesmo surrupiado alguns deles da biblioteca de seu próprio pai.

Salazar parecia não notar a presença dela. Ele estava concentrado em um livro grosso unido com veludo azul. Ela podia reconhecer aquele livro sem nem ao menos olhar o nome. _O Legado da Fênix_. Era um livro pelo qual muitos dariam o braço direito só para dar uma pequena olhada nele. Apenas três cópias haviam sido feitas – duas delas estavam na possessão de Rosalind – embora ela não soubesse onde uma delas estava.

Era um livro que contava a história da Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Fênix. Todos os quatrocentos e trinta e seis anos ela. Desde o dia em que Merlin iniciou o primeiro Cavaleiro antes de seu desaparecimento nas páginas da história e até o dia em que Ryan Lorde das Rapinas havia dispersado a Ordem.

Ele havia sido escrito pelo próprio Ryan, que meticulosamente havia feito mais duas cópias de seu livro após terminar de escrevê-lo no exílio. Uma cópia ele enviou para Lorde Ambrosius, que, pensando ter a única cópia, a escondeu e disse que qualquer um que tentasse lê-la seria sentenciado à morte.

A segunda cópia ele manteve na biblioteca – a que Salazar estava lendo – mas havia feito Rosalind enfeitiçá-lo, pois assim Rowena jamais poderia ler.

A ultima cópia, a original, ele escondeu junto com sua armadura, e Rosalind tinha o pressentimento de que ele tinha esperanças que um dia Rowena os encontraria e perceberia que tipo de homem seu pai realmente era.

Ela limpou a garganta, fazendo Salazar dar um pulo. Ela sorriu. "Desculpe por assustá-lo, meu senhor. Bom dia. Gostaria de um pouco de café da manhã?"

Ele assentiu, se levantando e devolvendo o livro para seu lugar.

"Frustra Rowena infinitamente o fato de ela não poder ler aquele livro." Ela respondeu sua questão ainda não feita, voltando-se para sua despensa e tirando vários itens que ela precisava para fazer café da manhã.

"Sim, eu estava pensando exatamente sobre isto." Ele disse "Vendo que você nos disse na noite passada que o Lorde das Rapinas não queria que ela soubesse."

"Eu enfeiticei o livro a pedido dele. Rowena – nem Helga – não podem ler este livro."

"Pensei que a única cópia existente estivesse nas garras de Ambrosius. Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

Ela bufou enquanto misturava farinha, água e temperos em uma grande tigela de madeira. "Ryan tinha vários defeitos, mas estupidez não era um deles, Lorde Slytherin. Ele enviou o livro para Ambrosius do nosso exílio apenas para esfregar em seu nariz – assim ele iria saber que Ryan não estava completamente fora do jogo – tome, você pode cortar a carne. Faça fatias finas, senão Helga não comerá –" Ela entregou à ele um pedaço de carne salgada e uma faca afiada. "De qualquer forma, Ryan fez três cópias – eu não sei o que aconteceu com uma delas, mas tenho a posse desta. Você pode ler – mas se você se atrever a dizer qualquer coisa para a Rowena sobre isto – vou amaldiçoar suas orelhas até caírem."

Ela sabia que mesmo com o avental de cozinha e uma tigela de massa ela poderia parecer ameaçadora. Ela vinha aperfeiçoando aquilo há anos para impedir que Rowena roubasse biscoitos antes do jantar ser servido.

Salazar pareceu perceber isto também e não continuou mais aquele assunto, cortando a carne salgada nas fatias mais finas que pôde.

"Onde está seu amigo?" Ela perguntou repentinamente. "Eu não o vi quando cheguei aqui."

"Godric?" Ele disse "Ele geralmente gosta de levantar cedo e dar uma olhada em seu cavalo. Ele é muito ligado ao Griffith. Seu pai deu para ele aquele cavalo quando ele tinha cinco anos – um pouco antes de Gawain ser assassinado. Acho que aquele animal é mais que metade mágico – vivendo por tanto tempo e ainda parecendo tão jovem. Ele tem vinte anos!"

Rosalind sentiu uma onda de pena dentro dela. "Eu conhecia Gawain muito bem." Ela disse baixinho. "E seu pai também – embora que por diferentes razões.

"Gawain era o melhor amigo de Ryan – mesmo Gawain sendo sete anos mais velho que ele. Eles eram quase inseparáveis nos tempos em que Gawain era o Segundo-Em-Comando de Ryan. Ele costumava trazer Ceridwen e Godric para o jantar muitas vezes, quando não estavam em missões para a Ordem.

"E seus pais... eu conheci Searlas principalmente por causa de sua mãe, Seraphine e eu éramos muito amigas – ela sendo filha do Lorde Fenwick e eu sendo a única menina FitzPatrick – estávamos destinadas a nos tornar amigas. Quando ela morreu, entretanto, Searlas precisava de alguém para alegrá-lo, então algumas vezes ele vinha junto com Gawain e trazia você e Dahlia junto com ele – embora você fosse muito jovem para se lembrar. Ele parou de trazer vocês quando Ceridwen começou a ensinar magia para Godric, Dahlia e você." Ela suspirou. "Ryan havia formado uma grande amizade com aqueles dois. Eu achei que ele iria morrer também quando as notícias das mortes dos dois nos alcançaram."

No silêncio que pairou após ela falar, um som de passos apressados vindos do fundo da casa foi ouvido e uma Helga bem acordada entrou repentinamente na sala.

"Bom dia!" Ela disse, radiante, arrumando seu vestido meio aberto em uma posição mais respeitável com um pequeno rubor quando ela viu Salazar. Rosalind assumiu que sua protegida simplesmente havia esquecido que elas tinham convidados.

"Bom dia, Helga." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Rowena ainda não acordou?"

Helga franziu o cenho. "Pensei que ela já estivesse por aqui. Você não a mandou buscar lenha?"

Rosalind estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo e entrou, pisando duro, uma Rowena furiosa.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, garota!" Disse Rosalind, perplexa com os escassos trajes de sua filha. "Vista-se apropriadamente! Temos homens na casa!"

Rowena nem ao menos se dignou a dar a ela outro olhar antes de desaparecer em direção ao seu quarto.

"Sinto muito pelos modos de minha filha, Lorde Slytherin. Eu não posso imaginar o que deu nela!"

"Sinto que isto de certa maneira é minha culpa, Madame." Uma nova voz disse da porta.

Godric entrou com seus braços cheios de lenha. Ele colocou a carga não muito longe da lareira e voltou para fechar a porta.

Rosalind esperou por uma explicação, seu olhar congelante. _Se ele fez alguma coisa com a minha Rowena..._

Godric se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à mesa e disse "Eu a encontrei quando fui olhar meu cavalo – ela estava sentada em um monte de feno, rindo. Ela parecia tão engraçada que eu comecei a rir também. Acho que ela se ofendeu."

Rosalind soltou o ar que não havia percebido que estava segurando. _E cá estava eu, esperando pelo pior_ Ela se repreendeu por pensar tão mal de seu convidado.

.:oOo.oOo:.

O café da manhã foi um evento bastante simples – uma bisnaga de pão fresco, carne salgada fatiada com molho de mostarda (O prato favorito de Helga. Ela podia comer isso manhã tarde e noite – contanto que a carne estivesse fatiada bem fina), geléia caseira de framboesa e alguns vegetais de inverno – miseravelmente pequenos, ms comestíveis.

Quando todos haviam acabado (Rosalind conseguiu fazer Rowena ser civil com Godric e vice-versa, simplesmente dizendo a eles que o primeiro que dissesse alguma coisa atravessada para o outro iria passar a noite no estábulo), Rosalind decidiu que era hora de dizer aos homens algo que eles não sabiam por não conhecerem o Glen.

"Vocês estão cientes do fato de que irão passar o inverno inteiro aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"O que?" Godric perguntou, surpreso.

"Você esteve lá fora, não?"

"Sim. É apenas neve – nós podemos –"

"Não." Ela o interrompeu. "Vocês não podem. A neve tem quase 3 metros de profundidade. A única razão pela qual a casa não está soterrada são as defesas mágicas que Rowena erigiu aqui há alguns anos atrás para substituir as velhas, que Ryan e eu colocamos. Todo o resto está coberto por metros de neve."

"Então não tem problema -"

"Você não me deixou terminar. Quanto mais vocês se aproximam da entrada do Glen, entretanto, a neve se torna traiçoeira e vocês provavelmente irão afundar dois metros e morrer. Mesmo magia não poderá ajudá-los se afundarem. Vocês estão presos aqui, quer vocês gostem ou não."

Salazar e Godric trocaram olhares preocupados. As mulheres estavam em silêncio e então um barulho sibilante repentinamente foi ouvido.

"O que foi isto!" Helga perguntou com medo.

"Você deve dizer a elas." Godric disse para Salazar.

"Mas-" Salazar protestou.

"Elas vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Melhor elas saberem disso por você."

Salazar suspirou. Então, para a surpresa de Rosalind, ele sibilou alguma coisa na direção de seu punho. Quando ele acabou, uma pequena cabeça cheia de escamas apareceu timidamente de dentro da manga da túnica emprestada. Uma pequena língua bifurcada saiu de dentro da boca da criatura, experimentando o ar.

"Cobra!" Helga gritou.

"O _nome_ dela é Moreen." Salazar disse em um tom de voz como se tivesse sido insultado.

"Você é um Parselmouth." Rowena disse gentilmente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça em gratidão. "Moreen é minha amiga e companheira constante. Ela acabou de dizer que Madame Ravenclaw tem razão e que Godric e eu teremos que permanecer aqui até a neve derreter."

"Muito bem," Rosalind disse alegremente. "Então nós precisaremos redividir as tarefas da casa."

Ela sentiu vontade de sorrir, quando viu os olhares de pânico trocados pelos dois homens.

.:oOo.oOo:.

O inverno foi longo, do jeito que Rosalind esperava. Pareceu passar mais depressa porque todos eles tinham suas tarefas para fazer.

Eles começariam a parte da manhã com Rosalind fazendo o café da manhã. Ela geralmente acordava muito antes dos outros, e na hora que todos levavam para sair de suas camas (ou colchões improvisados no caso de Godric e Salazar) ela já havia posto comida na mesa.

Então Godric e Salazar eram expulsos de dentro da casa – um feito difícil de se conseguir, pois o tempo estava congelando do lado de fora e eles ficavam relutantes em deixar o interior quente da casa – e eram enviados para apanhar uma pilha nova de lenha para o dia. Rowena e Helga iriam para o estábulo. Helga para ordenhar a velha cabra (Salazar e Godric fizeram torceram o nariz na primeira vez que provaram o queijo de leite de cabra, mas se acostumaram após algumas semanas) que dividia o estábulo com os dois cavalos, Griffith e Cian, e Rowena para cuidar dos cavalos e reabastecê-los com comida.

Rosalind se perguntava onde sua filha conseguia a aveia e o feno, já que elas não guardavam muito – só o suficiente para a cabra. Ela suspeitava que Rowena viajava para Culhwch de vez em quando – como ela fazia isso, Rosalind não tinha idéia – e furtava comida suficiente para os cavalos e a cabra para uma semana.

Ela nunca perguntou, desde a vez em que Rowena lhe disse de maneira séria "Não me pergunte e não lhe direi mentiras."

Após todos terminarem as tarefas da manhã, Rosalind os acomodava para secar os pratos limpos e colocá-los no lugar. Era um evento raro quando Godric e Rowena não brigavam durante a meia hora que passavam na cozinha todos os dias.

Geralmente tudo começava por causa de Godric.

Por exemplo, teve uma vez quando ele derrubou uma fruteira de cristal de muito valor que Rosalind havia recebido de um de seus irmãos como presente de casamento. Rowena, que precisava apenas da desculpa mais banal para explodir, começou a repreendê-lo por ser um imbecil desastrado e destruir uma coisa tão importante de sua mãe e que isto estava tão impossível de consertar.

Rosalind apenas apontou a varinha para os para os pedaços de cristal e murmurou "_Reparo!_", colocando todos juntos novamente.

Teve também a vez quando e acidentalmente-de-propósito pisou no pé dela e machucou sua pele clara. Ela soltou tal grito, de coagular o sangue, que Rosalind tinha certeza que os Trouxas a dez milhas de distância podiam ouvi-la.

Godric ficou de mal-humor pela casa o resto do dia depois disto, exibindo um par de orelhas cabeludas.

Depois das tarefas da manhã, Godric ou Salazar pegariam _O Legado da Fênix_ para ler, enquanto o outro praticava magia ou movimentos de espada no canto da sala principal. Quando Godric estava em posse do livro, Rowena mandaria olhares assassinos em sua direção e murmurava xingamentos. Ele pensava que sua mãe não podia ouvi-la, mas Rosalind já estava muito cansada de ameaçar lavar a boca da filha com sabão.

Enquanto os homens liam e praticavam, Rowena e Rosalind continuavam sua pesquisa de Viagem por Magia, pedindo o auxílio de Helga de vez em quando, quando queriam verificar se ela podia fazer um feitiço ou um gesto.

Helga estudava os livros de magia. Ele nunca disse para Rosalind exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, mas Rowena parecia saber, então estava bem o bastante para a mulher mais velha.

Eles faziam outra refeição ao meio-dia; após isto eles descansavam um pouco, liam ou jogavam xadrez. Os homens desapareciam de vez em quando para fazer o que quer que seja que faziam – ela nunca se incomodou em bisbilhotar.

Foi durante o início da noite que a pior das brigas de Godric versus Rowena aconteceu, quando eles realmente foram obrigados a passar um tempo perto do outro que não consistia em cada um fazer suas coisas individualmente.

"-Eu te juro, Gryffindor! Se você não parar – vou amaldiçoar sua cara daqui até Roma! Vou enrolar seus intestinos em uma estaca e deixar você vivo o máximo de tempo que eu conseguir!"

Esta era a última Ameaça de Rowena. Foi feita em retaliação a uma horrível brincadeira que Godric fez com ela. Ele transformou a Rainha dela em uma lesma, e quando ela tentou cutucá-la quando a peça de xadrez se recusou a se mover, a Rainha-lesma grudou na mão dela e não queria soltar.

"Isto foi só uma brincadeira inocente! Por que você leva as coisas tão a sério! Você é a pessoa mais melindrosa que eu já conheci!"

Ignorando a guerra de gritos o melhor que pôde, Salazar disse "Sem ofensa à sua hospitalidade, Madame Ravenclaw, mas espero que a neve derreta logo."

"Bastante compreensível, meu senhor. Mas você ficará feliz em saber que acho que lá pela próxima quinta-feira vocês poderão deixar o Glen."

Godric parou na metade de sua retaliação. "_Finalmente_! Mal posso esperar para sair das – das redondezas desta _coisa_!"

Salazar revirou os olhos, sabendo muito bem que esta declaração estava apenas pedindo uma resposta afiada de Rowena. Ele se apressou para interrompê-la. "Então é hora de discutirmos nossa missão novamente, Madame Ravenclaw."

"Missão?" Rosalind perguntou, sentindo alguma coisa pesar no fundo do estômago. Ela vinha evitando esta conversa nos últimos dois meses.

"Ainda precisamos levá-la perante Lorde Ambrosius e o Conselho."

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Preciso de muita alegria  
Se um review voce enviar  
A minha alma sombria  
Vocêcertemente vai animar 


	6. Aviso Importante

**Após uma longa ausência, estou de volta! A partir do dia 20/05/06 este fic voltará a ser atualizado!**

**Beijos,**

**Angela Danton**


End file.
